Sunshine
by Annasak2
Summary: Playa, arena y sol... deliciosa combinación. Más si la compañia era su bella prometida, Yoh podrá decidir si cometer el peor pecado o... ganar el premio de un buen amigo. YohxAnna.
1. La apuesta

**Dedicado y para mi sensei: LadySc -Maaya**

**Sunshine**

Un día escolar tranquilo, sin ningún indicio de algo especial. Los calurosos días de verano transformaban a cualquier enérgico jovenzuelo en un simple y debilucho muchacho, excepto por alguien.

-¡Te lo ruego, Yoh! - Decía por quinta ocasión, y a pesar de recibir la misma respuesta evasiva, sus ánimos no decaían en lo más mínimo.

-Lo siento, Manta, pero no creo…

-Sí puedes. Sólo es cuestión de decir que sí, vamos.- Rogaba Oyamada por una simple afirmación del shaman.

-No lo sé, Anna no me va a dar permiso.- Contestó con duda de la situación, especialmente por la rubia. Realmente no le gustaría dejar a su prometida y marcharse de vacaciones, aunque fuese sólo una semana.

-Es verdad, Anna siempre pone peros. – Meditó un poco Manta.

-¿Qué tal en otra ocasión?.-Trató de convencer a su testarudo amigo.

-Vamos Yoh, no me dejes solo.- Intentó nuevamente el Oyamada, esta vez usando un arma infalible, las lágrimas.

-¿Tan desagradable es este viaje para ti?- Expresó un poco confundido por los sentimientos que el pequeño denotaba.

-Vacaciones en mi familia no es precisamente una vida en rosa, aunque sean las vacaciones mejor pagadas.- Respondió con melancolía.

-Bueno… yo nunca he salido de vacaciones con mi familia.- Contestó con cierta melancolía el shaman.

Manta no pudo evitar notar esa reacción en su amigo. Sabía de antemano la distancia de su familia y él, especialmente por como se había criado Yoh, solo. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo a indagar algo más.

Anna era lo más cercano que Yoh tenía por la palabra familia, y aunque no estuvieran casados, sabía que entre ellos había una unión más fuerte que un simple compromiso.

-Si lo que te preocupa es Anna, yo me encargo de convencerla y… de que ella también vaya.- Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yoh casi por inercia, Manta sabía que había dado justo en el clavo por esas palabras.

-Te lo advierto, Anna es difícil de convencer.- Dijo sonriente el castaño.

-Sí, me lo imagino. – Rió levemente, pero estaba decidido a pasar unas vacaciones inolvidables, costase lo que costase.

Anna Kyouyama caminaba tranquilamente por el aeropuerto. Nada perturbaba su semblante imponente y delicado. Sin dejar ningún detalle de lado, se quitó con elegancia sus gafas de sol para observar a sus dos acompañantes venir atrás cargados de maletas.

Tanto Manta como Yoh llevaban un carro con, por lo menos, tres maletas cada uno. Ninguno tenía idea por qué la rubia llevaría tanto equipaje. Sin embargo, sería un error reclamar el exceso de equipaje, ya que convencerla no fue un paso fácil, hubo que hacer sacrificios, gastos, compras, todo. Manta diría que antes de subir al avión ya estaba quebrado.

-Si no se dan prisa el avión nos dejará.- Dictó la rubia con autoridad

Ambos acataron la orden con rapidez. Documentaron el equipaje y se dirigieron a la sala de espera, donde precisamente se encontraba reunida toda la familia Oyamada. Mansumi, el cabecilla de la familia, fue el primero en recibirlos cálidamente.

-Manta no me avisó este cambio, pero sin duda me alegra que nos acompañen en nuestro viaje.- Pronunció con sinceridad Mansumi.

-Al contrario, el placer es nuestro.- Contestó apenado el castaño por el afectuoso cumplido.

-Ningún placer.- Espetó con dureza la rubia.- Después de todo somos socios.

-Y cumpliré mi palabra, se lo aseguro, señorita Kyouyama. –Respondió el señor Oyamada.

Manta entendía perfectamente de que hablaba Anna, pero Yoh no comprendía de que tema se había perdido, o más bien los negocios que hacía su prometida. Durante los siguientes minutos, Mansumi presentó a su esposa e hija; mientras Manta no pudo evitar reprimir una leve sonrisa, era las primeras vacaciones con su padre, pero sabía que dentro de ese bello concepto, el trabajo era lo que los acompañaba y no, Mansumi a ellos.

Al poco tiempo subieron al avión privado de los Oyamada. Por lógica Yoh y Anna iban sentados juntos, lo cual no escandalizó a Keiko Oyamada, que comúnmente expresaría su desacuerdo en ver a ambos jóvenes comprometidos. El hecho que no pasó desapercibido fue la compañía de Manta, su hermana.

-Se nota que te mueres de envidia.- Dijo con burla su hermana.

-Cállate, no sabes lo que dices, Manokko.- Contestó con rudeza su hermano.

-Sí sé. Esos dos te dan envidia, por que tú no tienes novia como tu amigo o si la tienes no debe ser tan linda como ella.- Agregó con sarcasmo en su voz, pues a pesar de su corta edad era de armas tomar.

Manta se enojó por las palabras molestas de su hermana, pero no pudo evitar mirar una vez más hacia atrás. Yoh había tomado a Anna de la mano y besaba la misma con mucha delicadeza, como si aquello fuera una suave caricia. Nunca se había fijado en si su amigo era cariñoso o atento con la sacerdotisa, pero… ¿Sería posible que Yoh y Anna hubieran progresado tanto en su relación? Y si así fuera ¿Qué tanto?

Llegaron al hotel más lujoso de Hawaii, pues la familia Oyamada era sumamente rica. De inmediato un hombre los recibió en el recibidor. Mansumi recogió la llave de su habitación y marcharse a descansar.

-Nos veremos durante la semana.- Dijo Keiko Oyamada; mientras se retiraba junto a su esposo y el carro de su equipaje.

-Ya veo porque la imperiosa necesidad de traer a Yoh.- Habló la itako, después de ver marcharse a los padres de Manta.

-Mamá siempre se reúne con señoras de la alta sociedad en los clubes cercanos, mi papá viaja para ver a sus amigos e ir a reuniones importantes.- Explicó Manta

-¿Y tu hermana? – Preguntó Yoh, cuando la vio aparecer mandando a su sirviente particular llevarla a la sala del hotel.

-Siempre se pierde en excursiones y en la piscina, no creo que nos moleste.- Contestó tranquilamente, ya que su Manokko no soportaba estar mucho tiempo con él.

-Iré a ver el equipaje.- Dijo Anna al ver aparecer sus maletas con un hombre fornido.

-Yo voy por las habitaciones. Puedes cuidar un momento de mi hermana, Yoh, a veces se pelea mucho con su niñero.- Excusó Oyamada para ir con la recepcionista sin compañía.

-Claro.- Contestó tranquilamente el shaman, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la pequeña niña.

La recepcionista esperaba el registro de su cliente, mas no por ello dejó de ser amable, pues se encontraba con un rico heredero.

-Viene por sus habitaciones, señor Oyamada.- Dijo la señorita llamando poderosamente la atención del pequeño.

-Sí… pero quisiera hacer un cambio.

-¿Qué cambio es el que desea hacer?- Preguntó, mientras su información aparecía en la computadora.- Tiene reservadas cuatro suites en el ala oeste del hotel, cercanas a la playa.- Leyó la información con debido orden, pues eran las características que buscaba en primera instancia Manta.

-Quiero sólo tres suites.- Aclaró con decisión en su acto.

Recordaba con claridad las palabras de su hermana en busca de hacerlo molestar. Era obvio que no tenía envidia de Yoh por tener a Anna, él podría conseguir una novia igual o inclusive mejor que la itako, o eso es lo que pensaba, pero…

_-Si no te disgusta ver a una pareja contigo, pruébalo.- Retó la niña_

_-¿Qué?.-Pronunció Oyamada sumamente sorprendido de los pensamientos de una chiquilla_

_-Pruébalo.- Repitió con demasiada confianza en su voz._

_-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Manta, pues no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente por una pequeña de tan sólo seis años._

_-Déjales una habitación para ellos, en lugar de las dos que les habías pagado._

Manta caminó un poco pensativo a donde se encontraba Yoh y su hermana, quien permanecía bastante calmada junto a su amigo, cuando normalmente le estaría gritando que se apurara por que deseaba irse a ver televisión.

-Al parecer hubo errores en las reservaciones.- Comenzó a hablarles Oyamada.

-¿Qué tipo de error?.- Preguntó con confusión el castaño.

-Bueno, la señorita dijo que el hotel se saturó antes de mi reservación y pues nos hacen falta dos habitaciones.

-¿Las mismas que habías pedido con anticipación?.- Trató de hablar sorprendida Manokko

-Sí, las mismas.-Respondió molesto por aquel fingido tono de voz.- Pero todas las suites son bastante grandes. Por fortuna tenemos una doble y la especial.

-Vaya que tenemos problemas, iré a refrescarme un poco la cara en lo que deciden esto.- Dijo la niña, marchándose al tocador de la recepción.

Manta no sabía como tomar esa respuesta, pero lo que estaba seguro era de una cosa. Si había mentido diciendo que eran dos habitaciones, forzosamente la rubia querría dormir con su hermana, quien tenía su habitación propia.

-Tendremos que dormir tú y yo en una, supongo.- Dijo el castaño bastante pensativo, ya que no encontraba otra solución.

-Y si tú… duermes con Anna en una.- Habló nervioso de la reacción de su amigo.

-No lo sé, ¿Tus papás no se alarmarían por algo así?

-No lo creo, además mi papá le tiene bastante aprecio a Anna como para juzgarla.- Contestó aliviado por esa parte, ya que la rubia se había ganado el respeto de su padre en poco tiempo.- A no ser que tengas miedo que Anna te mate durmiendo en la misma habitación.

-No tendría motivos, soy incapaz de tocarla jijiji.- Respondió con sinceridad el castaño.

Anna pasaba justamente en ese momento junto al carro que llevaba el equipaje de ella e Yoh, pero al escuchar las últimas palabras del castaño no se había atrevido a moverse de ese sitio, ya que ninguno de los dos la veía en esa posición.

-¿Tan seguro estás que no la tocarías?.- Preguntó Manta con duda, pero sobretodo curiosidad por lo que respondía Yoh.

-Más que seguro.- Respondió el castaño

La mente de Manta se imaginó algo en ese instante. Manokko lo había retado a no sentirse celoso de la pareja, pero él deseaba comprobar una sola cosa de Yoh, y eso era con respecto a su relación con la sacerdotisa. Una ley de atracción era evidente en ellos, ya que la pareja era bastante bella. Yoh con un cuerpo atlético y Anna con el cuerpo que toda modelo desearía tener, eran una pareja envidiable. Juntos, en una habitación era jugar con fuego.

-Qué tal una apuesta.- Propuso Oyamada

-¿De qué tipo?- Preguntó intrigado el shaman.

Anna escuchaba atentamente la conversación de ambos sin creer lo que estaba oyendo. Apretó fuertemente los puños, esperando lo que Manta pediría a Yoh. Una habitación juntos, la respuesta era más que obvia. Yoh la tendría que llevar a la cama, seguramente.

-Confías ciegamente en tus impulsos, entonces que tal una apuesta sobre eso. Compartirán habitación, pero no deberás hacer nada más.- Explicó vacilante de su peculiar apuesta, pero lo consideraba muy sencillo el experimento.

-¿Quieres decir que no deberé tocarla?.- Cuestionó el shaman para corroborar lo que oía de su amigo.

-Sí, bueno salvo cuestiones un poco más sencillas.

-Besos y caricias.- Agregó Yoh, confiado de que eso no podría faltar, si tanto deseaba poner a prueba su resistencia como hombre.

-Sí.- Afirmó sonrojado Manta de que Yoh tuviera muy claro esas cuestiones.

-No suena mal, después de todo dudo que Anna me dejé intentar algo más con ella.- Habló con interés en la propuesta de su amigo, después de todo no dañaba en nada a la rubia, ni a él.- ¿Y qué ganó yo?

-Te puedo contactar a tu artista favorito.- Respondió Manta, pues Amidamaru le había hablado del peculiar gusto que Yoh tenía por Bob Soul.

Yoh pudo haber gritado de emoción, de no ser que se encontraba en la entrada del hotel, esperando sus maletas. La idea, que en principio sonó tentadora, era ahora un sueño hecho realidad. Siete días y podría obtener ese valioso premio.

-Trato hecho.- Dijo Yoh con emoción; mientras le estiraba la mano a Manta.

-Alto, aun no te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer si pierdes.- Aclaró con una sonrisa perversa.

-No importa, sé que no perderé. – Dijo el castaño totalmente confiado.

Anna que seguía la conversación deseaba con toda su alma que Manta tuviera un excelente castigo para Yoh. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de la alegría que el simple premio le daba a su prometido, inclusive más que el hecho de poder dormir a su lado durante siete días, pero de eso ella se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

-Veras… - Comenzó Oyamada con un pequeño relato.- Hace algún tiempo, cuando vine, una señora no dejaba de acosarme y pedirme una cita. Estoy seguro que cada año viene, al igual que yo, así que… si tú pierdes… tú le darás esa cita.

-¡¿Qué?! Anna va a matarme si salgo con otra mujer.

-Si tan seguro estás de esto, no creo que te cueste trabajo y no saldrás con esa mujer.- Dijo Manta; mientras veía precisamente entrar a la aludida.

Una mujer bastante prominente y madura les sonreía a él y a Yoh; mientras se perdía por el elevador a la planta alta.

-Ese es un buen incentivo para no perder.- Dijo el shaman totalmente asustado.

-¿Trato hecho, Yoh?.- Preguntó Oyamada, está vez extendiéndole la mano.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa, ilusionado por conocer a su ídolo musical.

- Bien, ¿qué habitación quieres?.- Cuestionó Manta; mientras le daba a escoger las dos llaves

Anna suspiró un par de veces más antes de reprimir su furia por tal conversación, no iba a salir desprevenida. Caminó un poco alejada, fingiendo no estar en absoluto molesta y especialmente que recién llegaría a donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Qué tipo de habitación es?.- Interrogó Yoh

-La especial y una doble.- Dijo Manta señalando cual llave era de cada una.

-Me quedaré en la especial.- Apareció Anna con un rostro serio.

-Bien, pero… hubo un pequeño problema y tendrás que dormir con Yoh.- Habló Oyamada un poco temeroso de ser golpeado por tal insinuación, pero por el contrario eso no ocurrió.

-¿Y tu hermana?- Preguntó en un tono bastante golpeado la rubia

-Dormirá conmigo.- Contestó Manta en automático

-¡¿Qué?! .- Exclamó sorprendida la niña, que llegaba en ese momento.

-Manta dormirá contigo.- Afirmó Anna

Manokko no evitó desmayarse en los brazos de su niñero, pues siempre había tenido una habitación para ella sola y esta ocasión no debía ser diferente, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-Bien, entonces nosotros nos retiramos a nuestra habitación, que descansen.- Dijo Yoh, al ver como la pequeña hermana de su amigo saltaba a gritarle muchas cosas en la cara.

- ¿Habitación?.- Preguntó uno de los encargados en recoger las maletas; mientras tomaba el respectivo equipaje de la pareja.

- 1982.-Respondió el castaño

-Oh, una suite sumamente relajante y romántica para las parejas.- Mencionó con picardía el hombre, con lo que el shaman se sonrojó notablemente.

La suite era imperiosa. Con sólo entrar, Yoh se había maravillado por completo. Muebles finos, una pequeña sala y un pequeño comedor, sin olvidar el televisor de pantalla plana que se postraba en un gran mueble. La palabra especial se quedaba corta a como Yoh la veía.

-Qué disfruten la velada.- Habló el hombre con sentido del humor.

-Gracias.- Pronunció en agradecimiento el castaño, ya que la rubia seguía inmóvil junto al marco de la puerta.

Anna miraba hacia atrás con un gran brillo en los ojos, como si algo la hubiese poseído. El shaman se giró a ver que era lo que llamaba de esa forma su atención, descubriendo el enorme ventanal en el cuatro de al lado y el enorme balcón que lo acompañaba.

La claridad de la luz de la luna penetraba a través de las delegadas cortinas. El mar se veía en toda su esplendor, pero el detalle más claro fue las múltiples rosas que había en la habitación. Todo ese ambiente había cautivado a la rubia, especialmente porque esa sección era donde se encontraba la gran cama.

Saliendo un poco de su asombro por tanta belleza, se guió por un pequeño camino de pétalos para hallar la cama redonda y llena de flores, como si de una primera noche de bodas se tratara. El aromático olor a flores y la fuente de chocolate que brotaba a un costado, le daban un toque sensual al lugar.

-Esto parece demasiado extravagante, como para ese enano.- Habló Anna con un tono sumamente dolido, ya que aun recordaba la conversación de ese par.

-Tal vez, se quería consentir un rato- Contestó el shaman, tratando de excusar a su amigo por ofrecer semejante habitación.

-¿Y para qué quería la fuente de chocolate? ¿Para bañarse en ella?.- Respondió con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Jijiji, no te enojes. Después de todo fue un pequeño error en recepción. Era lógico que le dieran una de las mejores habitaciones. ¿No crees?

Anna no contestó a eso, sabía que de hacerlo le reclamaría su absurda apuesta. Preferir al tipo afro, que a ella era una burla. En la pensión, rara vez, podían estar completamente solos, si no era la presencia de sus amigos, era la de los espíritus; pero no, el shaman lo había echado todo por la borda sólo por conocer a su artista preferido.

Yoh llevó las maletas a ese lugar. Realmente estaba cansado pro el viaje y deseaba una ducha antes de irse a acostar, aunque no le quedara más que dormir en el sillón de la sala, y por esa parte estaba aliviado, Anna le facilitaría las cosas para no caer en la tentación. Pero qué equivocado estaba.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó confundida la itako, después de verlo salir del baño totalmente refrescado.

-A dormir, estoy muy cansado.- Dijo tranquilamente el shaman, pues llevaba bajo su brazo una almohada y una sábana, a pesar del calor que hacía.

La rubia seguía guardando su ropa en el armario, pero no por ello pasó por alto el acto de su prometido, quien sólo llevaba puesto un short holgado, mostrando su perfecta musculatura. Mordió su labio inferior al ver tan perfecta imagen, recién bañado y con unas pequeñas gotas cayendo todavía de su pecho. Dudaba seguir su plan totalmente sensata, ya que la tentación frente a sus ojos era muy grande.

-Un sillón no se compara a una cama, querido.- Dijo totalmente convencida de la reacción que ellas ocasionaban en su prometido.

-¿Segura? No quiero molestarte.- Pronunció nervioso de la actitud de su prometida, pues poco a poco se acercaba a él.

-Por supuesto, amor. No sería tan insensible de dejarte dormir incómodo, cuando tenemos una gran cama para los dos.- Respondió con un toque de sensualidad en cada una de sus palabras; mientras sus manos alcanzaban a tocar su pecho desnudo y acariciaban también su sedoso cabello, ahora levemente húmedo.

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Este es mi primer fic para esta sección y bueno espero que el descenlance sea lo bastante bueno como para considerarse dentro de esta categoria. Un agradecimiento muy grande a Keiko.asakura que quería que subiera este fic. Bueno... se los quiero compartir a todos ustedes. Gracias.


	2. Dulces tentaciones

Nota Inicial: Escrito durante mis momentos de calor infernal, por lo mismo de la trama y dedicado y escrito para mi sensei!

* * *

**Sunshine**

-Por supuesto, amor. No sería tan insensible de dejarte dormir incómodo, cuando tenemos una gran cama para los dos.- Respondió con un toque de sensualidad en cada una de sus palabras; mientras sus manos alcanzaban a tocar su pecho desnudo y acariciaban también su sedoso cabello, ahora levemente húmedo.

La piel de Yoh se estremeció por completo al sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Era como una delicia inimaginablemente grande. A punto estaba de escaparse un pequeño gemido de sus labios, cuando los labios de Anna atacaron los suyos, aprisionándolos con gentileza.

En ese momento no pensaba, sólo deseaba sentir. Tomó a la rubia de la cintura, pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello, dándole mucha mayor profundidad al beso, que se desenvolvía con frenesí.

Todo hubiese llegado a un punto fulminante, ya que aquellos besos pasaron a ser de una intensidad imposible de ocultar, el deseo en ellos era evidente y cada parte sabía que tocando la cama, les sería imposible detenerse; sin embargo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, cortando abruptamente el beso.

Yoh estaba sumamente agitado y sonrojado, al igual que la sacerdotisa, pero eso no impidió contestar el teléfono, que sonaba con impaciencia.

-Diga.- Pronunció con voz entrecortada el shaman

-Yoh, que bueno que aún estás despierto, sólo quería decirte que puedes pedir cualquier cosa que quieras de comer a tu cuarto, dile a Anna que yo pagó todo.

-De acuerdo

-Por cierto, ¿por qué estás tan agitado?

-Tuve que correr del otro extremo de la habitación.- Excusó el castaño; mientras sus ojos se fijaron en la rubia, que tomaba una toalla para meterse a la ducha.- Anna se estaba duchando, no podía contestar el teléfono.

-Te recuerdo que te tienes que portar bien.

-Sí, creo que lo tengo bastante presente.- Habló con una respiración más normalizada y cortaron su llamada.

La intensidad y pasión con que esa noche lo había besado su prometida era delirante y atrayente. No podía ocultar los grandes deseos de abrir esa puerta del baño y entrar a mojarse con ella, pero no podía, tenía que ser fuerte, debía resistir.

Nuevamente las imágenes de Anna desnuda en la regadera comenzaron a atormentarlo a grados inusuales, tanto que una parte de su cuerpo estaba desesperada por salir del encierro.

Corrió con rapidez al pequeño refrigerador, buscando con desesperación una bolsa de hielo, que en efecto encontró a los pocos minutos. Con duda, pero sin más remedio, introdujo aquello en su ropa. Trató de reprimir un quejido por el contraste de temperaturas, aferrándose a una silla a su lado. Definitivamente esa sería una noche larga para el shaman.

El agua de la regadera caía con delicadeza sobre su cuerpo desnudo, tan fría como ella quería. No deseaba usar en absoluto el agua caliente, ya que su temperatura corporal se encontraba muy por encima de lo normal. Durante sus ardientes besos deseaba más, quería llegar al punto máximo, pero se recriminó por dentro, eso tenía que ser poco a poco, obligarlo a querer más.

Salió de la regadera; mientras secaba con abstracción todo su cuerpo. Esta noche, el shaman no dormiría tan tranquilo como un niño, de eso se encargaría su peculiar bata de dormir. Corta y con pequeños encajes, un deleite para cualquier hombre, incluso si ese hombre era Yoh Asakura.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?.- Preguntó curiosa la rubia al ver el semblante cansado de su prometido

-No… tuve un poco de insomnio.- Mintió el castaño, mientras bajaban del elevador. No iba a confesarle que el detalle de no dormir se debía a su sola presencia.

-Vamos, disfruta un poco las vacaciones.- Animó con un poco de sarcasmo la rubia, después de todo ellos deseaban fervientemente ese viaje.

Yoh bajó sin prisa al restaurante, pues su noche no había sido tan tranquila como hubiese querido. Las piernas de la rubia, inconscientemente, habían tocado las suyas varias veces en la noche y sus manos en más de una ocasión se había quedado en su pecho, acariciándolo, incitándolo a pecar, pero muy a su pesar la rubia estaba dormida.

Se sentó con pesadez al lado de su mejor amigo; mientras veía como Anna estaba cerca de la mesa del buffet, lista para servirse en su plato.

-No traes muy buena cara, ¿Qué no dormiste?.- Preguntó Manta, que comía un gran plato de huevos.

-No mucho.- Contestó de nueva cuenta, pues Anna también había observador ese detalle.

-No me digas que ya perdiste la apuesta.-Manta intentó no reírse ante tal acusación, pues apenas habían pasado una sola noche solos.

-No, por supuesto que no. Por eso es que no dormí.- Alegó algo molesto el menor de los Asakura.- Anna durmió conmigo en la misma cama, eso me quitó el sueño.- Agregó muy desanimado de las grandes cosas que tenía y no podía tocar.

-Vamos Yoh, no es posible que no resistas esa tentación, viven juntos y no ha pasado nada.

-No es lo mismo. Tan sólo mírala.- Oyamada no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a la rubia e Yoh siguió con el objetivo que deseaba.- Estoy seguro que ese vestido que trae es incluso más corto que el que usa diario.

Manta no lo había notado, pero en efecto el vestido que llevaba la rubia era sumamente corto, sujeto únicamente de su cuello, brindándoles una vista más amplia de su espalda, un vestido digno de recordar. Aunque lo justificaba, pues hacía demasiado calor para llevar mucha ropa.

-Muy sexy el vestido- Dijo en tono picarón Manta.

-Manta.-Reclamó de inmediato el shaman

Anna revisaba todos los platillos, algunos de ellos con bastantes condimentos y otros que en su vida había probado. El menú iba desde lo más diverso, hasta lo más sencillo, huevos, fruta, panques, mariscos, guisados, platillos típicos de la región. Analizó un poco la situación y optó por comer algo ligero, fruta. Igual castigaría a Yoh con la misma moneda.

-¿Cuidas tu figura o es que vas al gimnasio todos los días?.- Interrogó la hermana de Manta, cuando tomaba una pequeña porción de fruta en su plato.

-Ninguna, sólo es mi complexión.- Contestó con desinterés la itako

-En el hotel hay un gran gimnasio, si te interesa. – Dijo Manokko con entusiasmo, sobretodo por querer llamar la atención de la rubia.

Su mente no imaginó precisamente a ella haciendo ejercicio, sino a su prometido esclavizado a una caminadora. Después de todo, ese también era un excelente castigo. Giró su vista para ver la mesa donde el Asakura hablaba con Oyamada, casi estaba segura que él hablaría de su mala velada. Sus intenciones habían sido esas, provocarlo y excitarlo, lo haría perder la cordura, tanto que olvidaría su absurda apuesta.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella también le pedía a gritos esa necesidad. Yoh era un hombre realmente formidable, con una musculatura digna de admirar y sin olvidar un toque de inocencia y pasión oculta en su rostro.

-También hay muchos hombres.- Agregó la pequeña, como si conociera por entero el significado de esa frase.

-¿No eres muy chica para estar viendo hombres?.- Preguntó la rubia

-No me gusta verlos, al menos no todavía. Mis intenciones son otras-Dijo Manokko, tomando unas pequeñas piezas de pan francés.- Hay varias riquillas que se mueren de ganas por salir con ellos y yo les hago las citas.- La mirada que Anna le dirigió era de complicidad con tan sólo escuchar sus palabras.

-Eres un chiquilla insolente, pero… me agradas.- Expresó Anna con una sutil sonrisa, aquella niña era una gran sorpresa que descubrir.

Manta vio como las dos se acercaban a la mesa, bastante amigables. De hecho, su hermana venía hablando animadamente con la itako, cosa que le dio un gran escalofrío, especialmente por la confianza que se tomaba con la prometida de su amigo. Conocía a Manokko y sabía que esa "amistad" sólo significaba una cosa, peligro.

-Te traje un poco de fruta, supongo que no querrás comer pesado- Dijo con una mirada amenazadora la rubia.

-Sí… Gracias.- Contestó nervioso el castaño.

-Yoh me contó que su suite es bastante cómoda.- Habló Manta, tratando de diluir el ambiente amenazador de Anna.

-Si, lo es. Pero al parecer te han dado una suite un tanto caótica.- Contestó ella.

-Sí, a Manta siempre le gustan las excentricidades.- Intervino burlonamente su hermana, sin dejar a un lado la gran risa que había expresado.

El aludido estaba a punto de mandar a traer a su niñero. Esas vacaciones, especialmente, deseaba pasarla sólo en compañía de la pareja. Y su hermana lo único que hacía era molestarlo en cada ocasión que podía, a pesar de darle una habitación propia y no compartida como había fingido darle.

-Qué calor hace.- Dijo Yoh, antes de que esa pequeña intervención se volviera una discusión de nunca acabar.

Sin embargo, la idea de Yoh no era tan descabellada. El calor era infernal, ni siquiera los ventiladores del restaurante podían competir con la brisa húmeda de la playa y el intenso sol, que buscaba penetrar por cada rincón que pudiese.

-Vamos a la playa.- Sugirió Anna

-Sí, vamos a la playa.- Apoyó Mannoko

Manta no intuía algo muy bueno en esa extraña relación de su hermana y Anna. De hecho le asustaba el entusiasmo de Mannoko por apoyar fervientemente a la rubia.

-Sí, me encantaría bañarme un poco.- Contestó sonriente Yoh

-¿No creen que deberíamos esperar un poco?- Dijo Manta, intuyendo algo más.

-Si no quieres ir, no vayas.- Dijo rudamente su hermana.

-Claro que iré.- Contestó con superioridad Oyamada.- Pero primero hay que digerir la comida.

-No creo que me cueste trabajo.- Dijo sonriente el shaman, refiriéndose a su escasa porción de fruta.

Caminaban por la extensa playa, con sólo una toalla en mano, pues el hotel estaba sumamente cerca. Ambas chicas se sentaron en dos sillas reclinables; mientras Yoh y Manta buscaban un par de sombrillas para evitar una horrible quemazón.

El sol estaba en su punto máximo, pero no por ello desanimaba a los visitantes. Había un número considerable de turistas bañándose, pero no al grado de incomodar su estadía en ese lugar, sintiéndose relajados por tener un poco más de espacio.

Manokko que llevaba una pequeña mochila, sacó dos botellas de bronceador. Anna sabía de lo fuerte que el sol estaba en esos momentos, y tomó una de las botellas sin permiso alguno de la niña, pero Mannoko escandalizada la detuvo, antes que alguno de los otros notara su reacción.

-¡Ése no!. – Detuvo abruptamente antes que lo aplicara en su piel.- Es para Manta.

-¿Acaso Manta es sumamente sensible en su piel? .- Preguntó con sarcasmo la rubia-

-No, precisamente,.- Contestó como si de una maldad se tratara.- Es mi broma del día. El bloqueador le provocará una gran irritación en su piel con el sol, tanto que no resistirá la picazón.

Anna no pudo evitar reír junto con la pequeña, si el sufrimiento de Yoh por esa apuesta era un justo castigo, Manta, quien había incitado todo eso, se merecía el calvario que le tenía preparado su hermana.

-¡Por fin!.- Exclamó feliz el castaño de haber conseguido su objetivo.- ahora sólo falta untarse un poco de bloqueador y listo.- Dijo Yoh sumamente animado por refrescarse un rato.

Yoh no llevaba puesto más que un short de baño, al igual que Manta, pero tanto Anna como Mannoko aún llevaba puestas su ropa. La niña comenzó por desvestirse, indicándole a su niñero la cubriera con la enorme toalla, pues a pesar de llevar su traje de baño abajo, no deseaba exhibirse.

Anna esbozó una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa ante lo que la hermana de Manta hacía. Sin embargo, ella realizó lo contrario. Desamarró el nudo de su vestido, amarrado a su cuello y lo bajó lentamente, mostrando el bikini que traía, todo eso ante la mirada sorprendida de Manta y la de su prometido.

Lo que más había llamado la atención de los hombres era el color que usaba, turquesa, y también el diseño del mismo, amarrado a su cuello y lo bastante pequeño como para desnudarla con los ojos. Tomó con elegancia el bloqueador y comenzó a untarlo suavemente por su piel; mientras era observada sin ningún recato por su prometido.

-¿Puedes ayudarme, Yoh?.- Llamó la atención la rubia, al verlo tan distraído

-Sí.- Contestó nervioso

-Ven

El castaño se acercó lo suficiente a ella, que se encontraba sentada en su silla. Anna sonrió y se dio la vuelta, desamarrando el pequeño cordón en su espalda.

-¿Puedes ponerme bloqueador en la espalda?

Yoh sudó con tan sólo escuchar el favor que tenía que realizar. Si era el calor lo que provocaba que la rubia fuera de ese modo, no le importaría quedarse a vivir ahí una buena temporada, pero bajo sus condiciones no tenía que escuchar sus instintos. Se comportaría como todo un caballero.

Tomó el frasco de sus manos y comenzó por aplicar un suave masaje en su espalda desnuda. El contacto lo hizo estremecer al límite. Nunca había tocado a una mujer desnuda, pero sobretodo a su prometida.

Anna tampoco era inmune a sus manos. Su suave ir y venir la volvía otra persona, pero no debía flaquear, el que debía sufrir era él y no ella. El shaman habló para decir que su tarea había finalizado, pero no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

-¿Podrías amarrarlo?

La sola petición le quitó el aliento. Tomó los dos cordones e intentó hacer un nudo sin apretar la piel de la rubia. Finalizó su tarea con un esfuerzo descomunal por no besar su espalda, pero aun no saldría bien parado del asunto.

-Vamos, por qué no se dan un besito.- Sugirió con un tono poco inocente Mannoko-¿son novios, no?

-¿Por qué dices que somos novios?- Preguntó nervioso Yoh

-Pues porque los novios duermen juntos.- Contestó con naturalidad la niña

-¡!Mannoko!!.- Regañó escandalizado su hermano, más que nada temiendo por la brusca reacción de la rubia.

Yoh también se había sorprendido de la sinceridad de la pequeña hermana de Manta, pero sobretodo la falta de reacción de la rubia, que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y de espaldas.

-Bien.-Fue lo único que dijo ella.

Anna se acercó levemente a Yoh rozando sus labios con la comisura de los de su prometido. Yoh se sintió bastante estimulado con esos suaves coqueteos; sin embargo, ella no desistió y rozó su piel con su mejilla de él, provocando un delicioso cosquilleo en su interior. No buscaba besar al shaman, él tendría que besarla a ella y probar una vez más su resistencia.

Yoh se estaba calentando demasiado, y no era el sol el principal culpable. La rubia lo estaba tentando con un inocente beso cerca de sus labios, pero un roce de su piel con la de él, lo volvía loco. No contuvo más sus deseos y la tomó de los hombros para besarla con pasión. Sus labios devoraban los de ella con un ardiente deseo de consumirse en un lecho.

El rostro de Manta se coloreó intensamente al ver a su amigo actuar de una manera incontrolable. Eso era lo que temía al venir a la playa, que Anna lo cautivará de esa manera. El beso se tornó más apasionado, que Anna había rodeado al shaman con sus brazos; mientras los de él se habían ceñido a su pequeña cintura descubierta.

Poco a poco, Anna cortó de manera calmada el beso. Su respiración estaba sumamente agitada y sus ojos se consumían en la placentera sensación de apoderarse del cuerpo del shaman, pero cedió a la razón su último pensamiento y se recostó nuevamente en su silla. Definitivamente el sol, la arena y el mar habían estimulado sus deseos por sentirse uno con el shaman.

Yoh, por su parte, trataba de establecer su respiración. Sus deseos por Anna lo carcomían por dentro, pero la vocecilla de la apuesta le martirizaba el cerebro. Tenía que probar su resistencia, aunque Anna se derritiera en sus brazos, tenía que resistir. Soltó a la rubia de su intenso amarre y corrió con rapidez al agua, pues su cuerpo había actuado por fuerza propia, específicamente una parte de él.

Manta se quedó sin habla, jamás en su vida había visto algo similar. Yoh estaba sumamente cambiado, no era el mismo chico tranquilo y Anna… ella era demasiado sensual, como para creer que efectivamente la misma chica ruda. Untó con rapidez su bronceador, para alcanzar a su amigo en el agua, pero al parecer éste no era tan efectivo o al menos para su conveniencia.

-¡!Pica!!.- Gritó con fuerza, al sentir su piel quemarse con su protector.

No dudo ni un momento más y corrió en dirección a donde el shaman se encontraba sumergido en el agua.

-Eres admirable.- Dijo Mannoko con gran devoción.

-Igualmente.- Contestó la rubia, mirando al par temblar en el agua.

Ambas se recostaron para tomar un agradable baño de sol. Eran simplemente una unión extraña, pero lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlos sufrir.

La tarde había caído y con ella el sol, pero no por ello la mente de tan brillante fechoría.

-Quita esa cara, Manta. Yo no sabía que esa loción era…

-¡Sí, sabías! ¡Sabes que soy alérgico a eso!.- Reclamó Oyamada al borde del delirio

- Una equivocación la comete cualquiera.- Salió en defensa la rubia.

Yoh emitió una pequeña risa. Después del pequeño incidente, Manta tenía una horrible quemazón en sus hombros y brazos. En cuanto a él, el agua fría había aliviado su deseo, pero no estaba aplacado del todo. Aún pasadas esas horas, se encontraban en el restaurante cenando y los recuerdos, más su actual visión, no le permitían olvidar ese deseo tan fácilmente.

La rubia le sonrió sutilmente cuando se percató que sus ojos no paraban de verla. Una sonrisa, sólo para él, ya que los Oyamada seguían tan enfrascados en su discusión, olvidando totalmente a los otros dos individuos.

-¡Basta, me iré a dormir! Nos vemos mañana.- Despidió Manta con enfado, ya no podía soportar a su hermana.

Mannoko no necesitó ver la cara de Anna, sabía perfectamente que ella también tendría que marcharse, le daría el espacio que ella necesitaba.

-Hasta mañana.- Dijo la niña; mientras tomaba el mismo ascensor que su hermano.

Yoh miró a Anna un poco nervioso, a pesar del enojo de Manta, pensaba que era una buena oportunidad para estar a solas con ella.

-¿Quieres salir a caminar?.-Preguntó el castaño nervioso.

-Si tu quieres.- Contestó indiferente la itako.

Yoh se paró y ofreció su mano. Anna no titubeó ni un momento y la tomó. Después de todo, esta vez sería una de esas pocas ocasiones en que disfrutarían de un viaje placentero y hermoso.

Salieron a caminar a la playa, que por la hora estaba totalmente vacía. Los turistas y ocupantes del hotel estarían en el restaurante o en su habitación. Pero ellos, no. Ambos disfrutaban de ver el cielo despejado y la luz de la luna caer con fuerza sobre el mar, era un paisaje digno de admirar.

Anna caminaba cerca de la orilla del mar, tanto que éste tocaba sus pies y los mojaba en un ir y venir de sus olas. Se detuvo un momento, disfrutando más de esa sensación tan relajante y sonrió con levedad por esa sensación. Yoh no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por ese rostro y la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Preguntó Anna, girando un poco su rostro hasta ver el de él.

-Esta vez… sólo abrazarte.- Respondió tranquilamente.

No deseaba hacerlo sufrir esta ocasión, pero realmente quería besarlo una vez más. Así, en su posición, acercó sus labios a los de él. Sus ojos se cerraron en automático, al sentir el pequeño roce entre ambos. Yoh también disfrutaba de ese momento, sin lujuria, sin deseo, sólo amor.

-Te amo.- Susurró el shaman.

-Me alegro.- Dijo con un tono suave la itako.- Por que creo que siento lo mismo.

Yoh besó con suavidad sus labios al escuchar sus palabras. El ambiente, sus palabras, sus labios lo envolvían en un acogedor abrazó imposible de terminar. El agua del mar recorría sus piernas en un suave compás. Y de pronto, su posición ya no les pareció tan adecuada.

En medio de beso y beso, la itako cambió su posición y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del shaman. Él no perdió oportunidad y comenzó a explorar su cuello con suaves besos; mientras la rubia se resistía a emitir un pequeño gemido por tan suave caricia y acarició sus cabellos sedosos, cuando realizaba esa acción.

Sin embargo, Yoh pedía más, mucho más. Comenzó a succionar su cuello de manera más apasionada y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer una y otra vez la curva de su cintura. Estaba totalmente entregado a su labor, quería más.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Saludos! Grcias a todos los lectores de este fic, jajaja, sí ya sé no me maten por los otros fics, nuevamente les pido paciencia y por lo mismo para que no se me amontonen para mañana les adelanto este capitulo. Qué bueno que les agrade y veremos.. si suergen más cosas interesantes despúes.

Se cuidan !!

Chao!!


	3. Castigo

**Sunshine**

Sin embargo, Yoh pedía más, mucho más. Comenzó a succionar su cuello de manera más apasionada y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer una y otra vez la curva de su cintura. Estaba totalmente entregado a su labor, quería más.

Anna gimió cuando sintió la mano de Yoh posarse en uno de sus pechos. Jamás la había tocado y la sola idea le erizaba por completo. Sin embargo, no terminó de asombrarse, cuando el castaño desató el nudo de su vestido y lo bajaba casi con desesperación. Ella, que había permanecido inmóvil, no se quedó atrás y le quitó la camisa. Sus manos acariciaban su torso desnudo, incrementando más el ardiente deseo de ser de él.

Yoh bajó el vestido y lo dejó caer sobre la arena. Buscó con desesperación los labios de Anna y así, la besó con todo el deseo reprimido de esos dos días. Cada beso, cada caricia, la hacía desearla cada vez más. Sus manos recorrieron una vez más su cuerpo, la rubia gemía entre aquellos besos, mas aun, cuando éste le había desabrochado el sostén.

Anna se abrazó inmediatamente al castaño, rompiendo el beso. Su respiración estaba sumamente agitada por tanta entrega y reaccionó. ¿De verdad se entregaría a Yoh? Su cuerpo le pedía con ansias esa unión, pero su mente no dejaba de procesar esa apuesta.

Yoh deslizó por sus hombros la prenda. Anna cerró los ojos, por la lentitud que el shaman hacía sus movimientos. A esa altura, Yoh podía observar gran parte de su busto, y tan sólo esa parcial visión le quitaba el aliento. Retiró la prenda y besó fugazmente los labios de su prometida, entonces quiso separarse para observarla mejor, pero ella no se lo permitió, se aferró a él.

El castaño exhaló con dificultad al sentir su piel desnuda con los pechos de la itako.

-Quiero verte.- Le susurró al oído el castaño

-Yo también.- Contestó excitada la rubia.

Nuevamente la besó, y poco a poco la fue recostando en la arena, una sensación sumamente extraña, por no por ello incomoda. La rubia jugó con sus manos, en busca del short de su prometido. Acostados, Yoh sobre Anna, ella aprovechó su posición y sus piernas bajaron la prenda con la misma lentitud que él había optado por hacerlo con su sostén.

La lentitud y el roce de sus piernas provocaron un escalofrió en el castaño, que seguía aferrado a sus labios, sin soltarlos un solo momento, hasta que ella mordió su labio. Inconscientemente rió, no había sido algo doloroso, sino algo cariñoso en medio de ese beso.

-¿Te gusta morder?

Anna no comprendió el tono que había usado, pero algo era seguro, sería un castigo ejemplar. Yoh recorrió con besos su cuello y bajaba cada vez más. Cada centímetro recorrido era un paso que cedía a sus emociones y también un suspiró de parte de la rubia.

Succionaba su piel blanca, hasta llegar a un punto más prominente. Rozó su nariz, contra el seno de la rubia. Anna sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo con tal acto; sin embargo, el shaman no se detuvo ahí. Su lengua comenzó a explorar esa pequeña parte, buscando con desesperación el pezón de éste. Succionó de el con fuerza y su otra mano, buscaba el otro montículo.

Ninguno de los dos se hubiera detenido, querían seguir y explorarse mutuamente. Unirse en un solo. Sus respiraciones chocaban como las olas en la arena, hasta que una de ellas llegó con bastante fuerza, cubriéndolos casi por completo. Las llaves del short de Yoh habían caído del bolsillo.

El castaño sintió el agua helada en su espalda y detuvo abruptamente su labor. Anna lo miró confundida, entre una mezcla de excitación y desesperación. ¿Por qué diablos se detenía? Estaba más que segura que había mandado al diablo sus pensamientos y sólo sus sentimientos actuaban uno sobre otro.

Yoh se quedó estupefacto por el mar y no sólo ello, sus llaves le recordaban aquella promesa con Manta. Tenía que respetar a la rubia, de hecho, estaba mal lo que hacían, no estaban casados, era incorrecto. Eso le decía su razón, pero.. No quería escucharlos. No fue hasta que Anna se había incorporado un poco, hasta besar el lóbulo de su oreja, que él no hacía nada.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma.- Bromeó Anna con un tono entre sereno y agitado

-Perdóname, es sólo que… debemos dejarlo para otro momento. Aún no me siento totalmente convencido.- Contestó serio el castaño.

Anna se vio frustrada, no sólo por el corte tan abrupto de su prometido, sino por su maldita excusa barata, por que eso era, una vil excusa. Era más sencillo para ella escuchar de sus labios un "no quiero acostarme contigo, por que se lo prometí a Manta " o "el premio es mejor que tú" a eso. Se acostó en la arena, tomando el vestido entre sus manos y cubriendo su busto con la tela.

-Te prometo que…

-No digas nada.- Espetó rudamente la itako.

Empujó al castaño lo suficiente como para salir del encierro entre él y la arena. Recogió el sostén y con ayuda del vestido se lo coloco nuevamente, evitando que el castaño mirara más de lo que debía de ver. Yoh entendió eso como una represalia dura, pero justa. Igual que la rubia, se vistió, pero está vez sin mucho ánimo.

En cuanto Anna terminó, caminó en silencio, recogiendo las llaves de la habitación. Yoh esperó unos segundo más antes de seguirla, no por que tenía miedo de ser regañado, sino por el miedo que experimentaba. Se dirigieron al ascensor en silencio, ella en su mundo y él en ella.

La rubia bajó ágilmente del elevador, y abrió la puerta con rapidez. Yoh tuvo la destreza de detener la puerta antes que ésta se cerrase por completo. Juraría que en el ascensor había visto la cara de Anna sumamente afligida por el hecho, pero también molesta y distante.

Cuando entró escuchó el sonido del agua sonar en el baño. Supuso inmediatamente por qué sería, ya que la rubia estaba cubierta de arena en la espalda y el cabello. Era más que obvio que un baño era lo que ella más quería en ese momento.

Llenó la tina con agua sumamente fría. A pesar de haber experimentado tantas emociones y sentimientos juntos, la idea no salía de su cabeza. Se deshizo de toda su ropa y sumergió su cuerpo en el agua. Sintió el contraste entre el calor humano de Yoh y la temperatura del agua, pero eso no importaba, la relajaba y mucho.

-Debo ser la mujer más estúpida.- Reprochó con crueldad en sus palabras.- No volveré a ser su juguete, haré que se arrepienta de todo lo que hizo.

Su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos albergaban pequeñas lágrimas llenas de frustración. Había olvidado por completo la apuesta de Yoh, dejándose llevar por el momento, sus sentimientos y su repentino deseo. Eran contadas la veces que el castaño le expresaba sus sentimientos, así como contados eran los momentos apasionados.

Sin embargo, cuando sentía las manos de Yoh recorrer su cuerpo, no percibía dudas en su comportamiento, era tan autentico como el de ella, libre de cualquier juego de seducción, totalmente sincero, adecuado, pero los roles habían cambiado en cuanto cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y de lo que ocasionaría al concluir su labor.

Sumergió su cabeza totalmente en la bañera, como si eso la relajara por completo. Sentirse totalmente fría era lo que más necesitaba, mañana actuaría con cordura o mejor aun, le haría sentirse culpable de lo que no había o había hecho.

Su noche la había pasado casi en vela, desde que había visto salir a la rubia de su baño, suponía que ella no le hablaría. Y no se equivocó. Apenas le había susurrado un buenas noches, cuando exhausta cayó dormida en la cama. Pero él no. Él no había dormido hasta poco después de las tres o cuatro de la mañana.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba al verla dormir tan fresca, sus suspiros, sus labios, todo ella. No iba a negar las enormes ganas de poseerla, pero no podía o bueno si podría, sólo debía mandar al diablo a Manta, pero él sabía que aun no estaban casados y hacerlo implicaba algo más complejo.

Justificaciones, sólo eran eso. Qué importaba si no estuvieran casados, igual disfrutaría de hacer en esa habitación lo que le apeteciera con la rubia, si querría no la dejaría dormir igual que él, la sorprendería en la noche con un furtivo ataque de besos, hacerle saber cuan arrepentido estaba de su estupidez abajo.

Pero Yoh tampoco deseaba desechar la idea de conocer a Bob Soul, aunque analizando la calidad del premio, cualquier idiota hubiese hecho a la rubia suya desde el primer momento y por qué, pues por el simple hecho de que dormir con Anna no era de todos los días, su actitud tan sensual e irresistible era un secreto que guardaba con recelo en su relación y el ambiente fomentaba un romanticismo especial entre ellos. Cualquier idiota se hubiese atrevido a perder con el único objetivo de conseguirla. Claro, todos menos el gran Yoh, el hombre que había aguantado todo, desde la muerte, hasta la perdida de sus amigos.

Todos esos pensamientos invadían su mente, recriminándolo, asechándolo, traicionando su razón. El sueño había llegado después de un exhaustivo análisis, estaba totalmente decidido a romper la apuesta. No se resistiría más a la itako, aunque primero debía obtener su perdón.

Sus ojos se abrían con pesadez, y no por propia voluntad, sino que el teléfono sonaba con tanta insistencia. A penas estiró su mano al mueble de al lado, consiguió tomarlo.

-Diga.- Pronunció casi como bostezo

-¡Yoh! ¡Se puede saber por qué demonios no te has levantado!

-De qué hablas, Manta, a penas ha amanecido.- Contestó con mucho sueño el castaño.

-Yoh, pasa de la una de la tarde.- Respondió más sereno Manta.

-¡¿Qué?!.- Exclamó exaltado de la revelación.

Miró a su alrededor y en efecto, el sol resplandecía con bastante fuerza en el otro cuarto, peor lo que más llamaba la atención era que no encontraba por ningún lado a la itako. ¿Dónde estaría?

-No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta.

-No, a decir verdad, tuve demasiados pensamientos en mi cabeza que me fue imposible dormir hasta muy tarde.

-Eso suena extraño, pero bueno… Báñate y te espero en la alberca en media hora.

El castaño cortó la comunicación e hizo lo que Manta había dicho. Inspeccionó la habitación unos minutos antes de salir, con la intención de encontrar una nota de la rubia, pero nada, seguramente estaría con Manta abajo y peor aún, si eso era cierto, sólo significaba que realmente estaba furiosa.

Al llegar abajo, lo único que buscaba era la cara y el cuerpo de Anna, pero no hallaba a su prometida por ningún lado. No fue hasta que su amigo corrió hasta donde se encontraba él, que notó la presencia de Manta, que se veía sumamente agitado.

-Al fin llegas.

-Jijiji, lo siento, tuve algunos problemas con las llaves de la regadera. Confundí la caliente por la fría o habrá sido al revés- Pensaba el castaño.

-Nunca cambiarás, Yoh.- Respondió alegre Oyamada.

-Por cierto, sabes ¿dónde está Anna?

-Salió.- Fue la simple respuesta de Manta.

-¿Salió? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién?- Preguntaba una tras otra

-No lo sé, sólo me dieron esta nota.- Dijo su amigo, mientras le pasaba una pequeña hoja de papel.

_Un excéntrico millonario nos invitó a ver una de las islas más hermosas de la zona, bueno principalmente a Anna, pero sólo es para avisarte que llegaremos al anochecer. _

_Atte. Mannoko O._

-¡¡Qué?! ¿Cómo que un millonario? ¿De dónde? ¿Cómo lo conoció?

-Cálmate Yoh.- Dijo Manta, tratando de buscar en su cabeza una idea que diera con todas esas preguntas.- Seguramente Mannoko y ella fueron al gimnasio, ahí hay muchos hombres y pues… supongo que una invitación no les caería mal.

El castaño suspiró con pesadez, mientras pasaba los alimentos por su boca. No podía creer que Anna se hubiera sentido tan dolida como para abandonarlo todo un día. Especialmente si tenía compañía masculina, ya que si debió ir al gimnasio y toparse con un tipo de esa calaña, el hombre debía ser bastante escultural y apuesto.

-No te preocupes, Mannoko la acompaña, seguramente no la dejará sola para "otras" cosas.- Insinuó confiado Manta, aunque conociendo a su hermana, era más probable creer que fuera al contrario.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera.- Pronunció poco convencido el castaño.

-No suenas muy convencido. ¿Qué pasa con el "Todo saldrá bien"?

-Está viajando en algún lugar cercano a esta isla, Jijiji.

-¡Anímate! Tenemos muchas cosas que podríamos hacer sin la compañía de Anna, no sé, a lo mejor tú también puedes buscarte compañía si quieres.

-¡Bien! ¡ Vamos a divertirnos!.- Expresó con lejanía el castaño, mientras se levantaba junto con Manta hacia algún lugar de la alberca.

No podía negarlo, estar con Manta era agradable, de igual modo que estar con Amidamaru, de quien se preguntaba cómo la estaría pasando su espíritu acompañante. ¿Lo extrañaría? Bueno si él no, Yoh sí. Desde que Manta había regresado a su habitación, totalmente exhausto de nadar, tomar el sol, comer, beber un poco y jugar en un lugar llamado casino, el castaño no tenía mucho que hacer, excepto lamentar la ausencia de la rubia. Quería sentir la atención de ella, su cuerpo, sus regaños y también sus susurros pretensiosos.

Entró a su habitación e inmediatamente percibió un delicioso olor a rosas, mucho más intenso de lo que anteriormente estaba. El sonido del agua también había captado su atención, buscó en el cuarto principal, en el baño, pero no veía nada. Se percató que el espacio era sumamente grande, tanto que..

-¿Anna?

En efecto, la rubia se encontraba en el fondo de la suite, disfrutando de un delicioso baño en un jacuzzi. La espuma dentro del gran recipiente fue suficiente para sólo admirar su figura de los hombros hacia arriba. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que atraía poderosamente su atención, sino los múltiples ramos de rosas que había en esa parte, pues a pesar de estar junto a gran balcón, el olor a las flores era perceptible en el ambiente.

-¿Qué quieres? Qué no ves que estoy cansada.- Dijo molesta la itako

Yoh rió nervioso por su contestación, pero enormemente feliz por que la rubia le dirigiera la palabra. Sin embargo, una parte de su felicidad se evaporó cuando vio una pequeña tarjeta en el suelo.

_Querida Anna, las palabras no me alcanzan para describir tu belleza y los momentos tan felices que me hiciste pasar a tu lado. Te espero mañana en el mismo lugar._

_R.K_

-¿Qué es esto?.- Preguntó Yoh, totalmente celoso.

-Una tarjeta.- Respondió secamente Anna.

-¿Al menos sabes lo que dice?

-Sí.- Contestó indiferente a su pequeña histeria.

-Anna este tipo se te está declarando y ¿a ti no te importa?.- Habló casi desesperado el castaño por conseguir un poco de su verdadera atención.

-No me interesa, así como a ti no debe importarte.- Contestó la itako, esta vez mirándolo detenidamente.

-Bien, pero no vuelvas a salir con él.-Pronunció resignado, mientras se sentaba en el borde del jacuzzi.- Al menos puedo saber a dónde te llevó.- Agregó con un tono sumamente dolido.

-Kauai.- Dijo la itako interesada en el tono y la actitud de castaño.

Poco a poco se acercó a donde él se encontraba sentado. Sentía claramente como su mirada no se apartaba de ella, al mismo tiempo que volvía a reclamar su partida.

-¿Y por qué no me llevaste?

-El helicóptero no aceptaba hombres en el viaje.- Mintió ella, pues no le diría que necesitaba pensar las cosas, alejarse de él, aunque sólo fuese un día.

Razón por la que había llamado a la hermana de su amigo, con el único fin de conseguir una cita, la cual fue bastante provechosa para las dos, pues el hombre las consentía en todo lo que deseaban.

-Pues el riquillo con el que saliste era hombre.- Reclamó el castaño

-Sí, me di cuenta.- Contestó con naturalidad.- Te ves cansado… ¿acaso estuviste portándote mal en mi ausencia?.- Preguntó con curiosidad la itako.

-No, sabes que para mí sólo estás tú.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el castaño.

La itako lo miró de arriba abajo. Yoh sólo vestía un short de playa corto. Aún estaba un poco dolida por la situación anterior, pero si algo había reflexionado era que su prometido era un hombre que la quería y no sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente.

-Báñate conmigo.

El castaño no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa. La oferta sonaba tentadora, pero no estaba seguro de poder resistir la tentación de bañarse juntos.

-¿Segura?.- Cuestionó el shaman

-Más que segura. – Aseguró la rubia; mientras se recorría hacia el otro extremo y agregaba en un tono tentador.- Te prometo no ver.

Yoh se sonrojó por el comentario, especialmente por la sola insinuación de quitarse totalmente la ropa. Observó como la rubia se relajaba y cerraba los ojos. No supo que fue lo que pasó por su mente en ese momento, sólo estaba seguro de una cosa, ello le excitaba de sobremanera. Se quitó totalmente la ropa y así se sumergió en el jacuzzi.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Un punto crítico, segundo lime a la puerta. Personalmente me agrada la historia jajaja, es bastante cómica y un poco sencilla de escribir, como quiera espero que les agrade. Gracias por sus reviews, en la vuelta que sigue sí los contestó , es que ultimamente he andado un poco atareada con algunas cosas, entre ellas que se va la luz. Gracias por sus comentarios!

Nos vemos!


	4. Algo cambió

**Sunshine**

El agua estaba tibia, lo suficiente como para relajar su cuerpo. Tomó un poco del agua en sus manos y mojó su cabello. Únicamente lo necesario como para refrescar también su cabeza. Anna oyó el ruido del agua caer y abrió con lentitud los ojos. Encontrando a su prometido, tratando de refrescarse un poco.

-Ésta pequeña regadera, te ayudará a refrescarte más.- Le dijo, cuando había arrojado hacia él el instrumento mencionado.

-Gracias.- Sonrió complacido de su invitación.

Roció agua por toda su cara, empapando totalmente su cabello. Definitivamente el agua era deliciosa, especialmente si el baño lo compartes con la persona que quieres. El castaño avanzó hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la itako, sumamente relajada.

-¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?.- Preguntó de repente

-No podría estar enojada contigo.- Contestó indiferente ella y se volteó levemente para alcanzar la otra regadera.

Yoh tragó saliva y se acercó aún más a ella. Con rapidez, se acomodó por detrás y así, la abrazó suavemente, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el simple acto había despertado la hombría del shaman, pues no había pensado en un detalle.

-¿Estás… desnuda?.- Preguntó con dificultad el shaman, su piel rozaba con la de ella.

Anna no había detectado las intenciones del menor de los Asakura, hasta que sintió como sus brazos la habían rodeado y jalado hacia atrás, pero eso no había acabado ahí. Ella estaba totalmente desnuda, al igual que él, por lo que su roce era inminente.

-Sí.- Contestó casi como si hubiese sido un gemido de su parte.

Anna casi estaba sentada encima de Yoh, sentía con fuerza como su pequeño amigo estaba duro, tan cerca de ella o mejor dicho, ella casi encima de él. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se alejó. Yoh besó su cuello casi con desesperación, mientras la cabeza de la itako se recostaba en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello, dándole al shaman la libertad de besar su cuello a su antojo.

El castaño entendió eso como una excelente señal. Aferró a la itako contra su cuerpo, logrando un perfecto roce entre ella y él. Su contacto directo era un deleite para él, que no pudo evitar un gemido de su parte, todo era tan hermoso. Comenzó a descender lentamente hacia sus desnudos hombros, pero ella parecía no disfrutarlo tanto, debido a las constantes succiones en ellos.

- Mi piel está un poco sensible por el sol.- Se quejó la itako, en medio de sus ardientes besos.

-Pobrecita de ti, Annita, debiste sufrir mucho.- Dijo el castaño besando ligeramente sus hombros, que se veían un poco rojizos.

-No tienes idea.- Susurró la rubia.

Yoh rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y besó cada centímetro de sus hombros con cariño y devoción.

-¿Arde?.- Preguntó Yoh sumamente extasiado.

-Sí.- Suspiró excitada la itako

-También yo.- Pronunció cerca de su oído, está vez mordiendo levemente su lóbulo, como queriendo convencerla de algo sumamente…. ardiente.- Te necesito, por favor.

Anna estaba encantada del tono que usaba, mas aun por como el castaño movía ligeramente su cadera, pegándose un poco más a su cuerpo. Lentamente volteó su cuello para verlo, pero sus ansias de tenerla eran tales, que simplemente le robó un beso.

Atacó sin piedad sus labios, como queriendo fundirse con ella a través de un simple juego de labios, pero aquello se volvió más apasionado, más intrigante, pues el castaño animó a profundizar su beso, con un juego de lenguas.

Anna jamás había sentido esa extraña sensación de sentirse invadida por la lengua de su prometido, que la besaba con pasión imposible de ocultar. Inconscientemente, la posición no ayudaba mucho más de lo que creían y Anna se giró totalmente, liberada de las piernas de su prometido, se había sentado casi sobre su miembro, que se encontraba totalmente dispuesto a algo más profundo con ella.

La rubia rodeó, sin pensarlo, el cuello del shaman, logrando una hermosa proximidad entre ambos. Yoh también había reaccionado de la misma forma y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Sus pechos, sus caderas, sus piernas, cada centímetro de piel desnuda que sus manos tocaban era un gemido reprimido en cada beso que compartía con la itako.

Anna sintió la desesperación de Yoh, cuando poco a poco su miembro buscaba la entrada de su sexo. Su piel se erizó por completo al sentir la punta de éste tocándola lentamente. Anna rompió el beso de forma agitada, pero Yoh no desistía de sus ansias de entrar en ella, se movía lentamente en pequeños círculos, con un jadeante deseo de poseerla.

La itako se había levantado y arrodillado ante él. Evitando un poco más la impaciencia de Yoh, quien apenas podía contenerse. Los movimientos del agua mecían un ir y venir de emociones. Nuevamente rodeó al cuello del shaman con sus brazos, dedicándole pequeños y esporádicos besos cerca de su lóbulo.

-Te lo suplico.- Murmuró con los ojos cerrados el shaman.

Anna no emitió respuesta alguna, sólo se acercó a él lo suficiente, como para que escuchará sus palabras.

-No has conseguido mi perdón.- Dijo con un tono más que rudo, frustrado.- Y hasta entonces, no podremos continuar.

-Pídeme lo que quieras.- Respondió suplicante el castaño; mientras la rubia le dedicaba una mirada especial.

Sí, lo que sea. Todo con tal de conseguir su perdón. La itako, sólo había pedido una sola cosa.

-Dedícame un solo día

Aquello, pensó el shaman era algo sencillo de cumplir. Pero que difícil había sido dejarla ir sin siquiera acabar su acto, no, ella quería ver acciones antes de ver una promesa al aire. Una cosa trae la otra, le había dicho.

Ambos habían salido del jacuzzi tan pronto como Anna se remojará un poco, pero lo decepciónate de todo el hecho era que no la había observado al salir de la enorme tina, la itako protegía celosamente su cuerpo de sus miradas. Pero él aún no apagaba su deseo y la dejó ir a la recamara antes que llegará él.

Tomó el agua fría, pero eso no apagaba del todo su ansia. Mojó y mojó hasta que su calentura se había disipado un poco, mas no conforme con ello, tomó nuevamente una bolsa de hielo del refrigerador y la llevó hasta la recamara, donde ella lo esperaba acostada y totalmente vestida.

-¿Para que el hielo?.- Cuestionó casi con burla en sus palabras.

-A veces la temperatura sube mucho más en la madrugada.- Contestó sonriente el castaño, muy a pesar del acto frustrado en el jacuzzi.

Se vistió con rapidez, todo ante la mirada curiosa de Anna, que no perdía detalle de lo que hacía. Cuando se abrió pasó entre las sabanas, no pudo evitar robarle un beso a la itako, antes de acostarse junto a ella. Colocó su bolsa de hielo cerca y abrazó a la rubia

-Ya que estamos de acuerdo en algunos aspectos, me gustaría aclarar ciertas reglas.- Habló totalmente segura de lo que a continuación le diría.

Si Yoh creía que esa noche sería diferente, se había equivocado nuevamente. Las reglas incluían muchos casos, pero el principal lo había definido con unas simples palabras "no toqueteos".

-Anna gusta de torturarme, Manta, pero…

Quejas, y más quejas. Desde su viaje era una constante tortura para el castaño, vivir reprimiendo sus deseos y más ocultas pasiones, que lo único que deseaba era deshacerse del principal obstáculo que no lo dejaba totalmente tranquilo, la apuesta.

-Si tanta es tu necesidad yo lo entiendo.- Completó Manta.

-¿Seguro?.- Cuestionó incrédulo el castaño.

-Completamente, sería muy cruel si no lo hiciera.

-Bien, te di la oportunidad de masacrarme.- Dijo sonriente el castaño

Manta emitió una pequeña risa al pensar en el castigo que se hubiese ganado Yoh.

-Tengo los pases aun, en cuanto me los entreguen te los doy

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto, te los has ganado- Aseguró Oyamada.- Pasando a otro tema, vamos al casino, todo el día de hoy están duplicando las ganancias, ¿no es maravilloso? Sobretodo lejos de Mannoko..- Agregó emocionado.

Sin embargo, Yoh tenía otros planes en mente.

-No puedo, le prometía Anna que pasaría todo el día con ella.

-Hasta oírlo me suena raro.¿ Qué ha pasado para que le prometieras un día sólo para ella?

-Bueno… digamos que no quiero más paseos con supermodelos.- Sinceró el castaño

-Buen punto. Regañé a mi hermana por eso, pero dice que ella sólo obedece lo que le plazca.- Contestó un poco malhumorado Manta al recordar los gritos de la diabólica niña.

-Debe ser lindo tener hermanos.- Expresó melancólicamente el shaman

-Yoh…

Era cierto, a pesar de lo mucho que detestaba la compañía de su hermana, al menos tenía con quien pelear y discutir por cosas tan simples, pero él no, muy a pesar de tener a Anna, no podía igualar ese lazo de fraternidad, por que ella era una cosa totalmente distinta para Yoh.

-Por cierto, Manta, me sugerirías un lugar para visitar la isla.- Cambió radicalmente el Asakura, para no ser visto con esos ojos tristes.

-De modo que quieres salir del hotel.- Analizó lentamente el Oyamada.

-Sí, ya comprobé que los trajes de baño no son muy adecuados.- Agregó el castaño con una risa compartida con Manta.

-Bueno.. –Comenzó a enumerar el pequeño.-La isla es bastante grande, pero sin duda debes de visitar un lugar…

-¿El parque nacional de los Volcanes de Hawaii?.-Preguntó con incredulidad la itako

- Vamos ¿no te agrada?, dicen que los volcanes están siempre en constante actividad.- Hablaba con elocuencia el castaño

No era que no le agradara ir, pero eso estaba según su percepción casi al otro lado de la gran isla. De hecho, pensaba que a lo mucho, Yoh la llevaría a comer o a pasear a la playa sin el enano cabezón, pero que sorpresa era el entusiasmo que emitía con cada una de sus explicaciones, desde el Kilawea, hasta como el lugar era tan hermoso como para ser admirado una y otra vez, pero había un problema.

-Y cómo supones que vamos a ir. ¿Caminando?.-Habló con sarcasmo la itako.

Yoh sonrió ante la idea, lo tenía todo perfectamente calculado. No había pasado más de diez minutos que hubo preguntado eso, cuando Anna ya se encontraba sentada en un jeep a las afueras del lujoso hotel; mientras el castaño revisaba cada detalle antes de salir.

-Gracias.- Dijo el castaño al recibir del hombre las llaves del auto.- Bien ahora vámonos.

-¿Sabes manejar esto?.- Cuestionó golpeado la rubia.

-Por supuesto, crees que te expondría a viajar conmigo.- Dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa

-Más te vale.- Le aseguró Anna, pero eso no hizo más que ponerlo más nervioso y le recordaba el minúsculo detalle, que recién había aprendido.

_-¿Seguro que quieres ir solo? Puedo contratar un chofer para que te lleve.- Trataba de convencer Oyamada._

_-No… Le prometí un día solos y un chofer no me reconfortaría mucho_

_-¡Pero si no sabes manejar!.- Gritó exaltado Manta. _

_-Aprendo rápido.-Dijo confiado el castaño, mientras se dirigía al hombre que les rentaba el vehículo.- Solo dígame para que sirve cada cosa._

-¡Bien, vámonos!.- Exclamó emocionado el castaño.

Colocó las llaves donde debía, giró el espejo y por supuesto ya había girado la llave, las velocidades listas, ahora faltaba pisar arrancar, pero no había tenido tanta suerte. Tan fuerte como había pisado el pedal, tan fuerte se había estrellado contra un par de anuncios atrás.

-Jejeje, ¡Lo siento!.- Se disculpó torpemente por haber pisado la reversa y más aun tirado todos los anuncios del hotel.

-¡Deja de estar jugando!.- Regañó la itako.

Con risa nerviosa se fijó bien que pisaría y así avanzó el vehículo. Jamás había tocado un carro, ni por error, pero hasta ahora no existían mayores complicaciones, no hasta que vio el camino que le llevaría a su destino.

Según el mapa, tendrían que atravesar la carretera por la cadena montañosa, la cual era el único contacto entre el pueblo siguiente y la zona hotelera. Obviamente, era arriesgar demasiado, pero confiaba en que saldrían ilesos del asunto.

Anna miraba el acantilado por el que manejaba su prometido, jamás había sentido nervios por una cosa así, pero era totalmente lógico, hasta donde ella sabía Yoh no tenía ni permiso de conducir, ni los conocimientos para hacerlo. En el tiempo que ya había pasado, lo veía un poco tenso al hacer varios movimientos con el carro, principal defecto de un principiante y ahora, veía la enorme distancia de tierra a la carretera y eso no le aliviaba del todo.

-Yoh, ¿cuando te meterás más a tierra?.- Preguntó Anna

-Después de un par de curvas más.- Sonrió nervioso el castaño

Por primera vez Yoh se encontraba nervioso y un poco tenso, sobretodo al estaba aferrado al volante, un movimiento mal calculado y era seguro que lo recogerían en un ataúd.

-Tus palabras no me reconfortan.- Escuchó decir a su compañera

-Ten confianza, Anna.- Dijo el castaño, colocando su mano en la pierna de la chica

-Sin tocar.-Dijo con rudeza la itako.

-Perdón – Expresó el castaño, quitando su mano de ese lugar.

Tan pronto como habían pasado los pequeños obstáculos y uno que otro desvió del camino, habían llegado al lugar. En efecto, no era el paraíso azul y areno deseado, pero tenía una cualidad especial, el contraste de los colores. Yoh se adelantó a pedir información acerca del próximo tour.

-Al parecer el próximo tour es en tres horas, pero contrate a un guía para que nos muestre el parque. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Seguro que es un trabajador confiable?

-Se ve honesto, así que no hay por que arriesgarse.

Grave error, pues en realidad el jovenzuelo estaba a prueba en el trabajo y no conocía cabalmente el lugar, salvo los pequeños laderos. Habían entrado con el jeep y a pesar de ir sentados, el ardiente sol, más el infernal calor, pensaban que eso no podría ir peor. Anna estaba a punto de bajar al tipo en medio del camino, pero al pensar que probablemente se perderían más rechazó de inmediato la idea. Ya que el lugar a pesar de ser un lugar turístico, no dejaba de ser peligroso por la lava.

-Hasta aquí debes dejar el coche.- Dijo el muchacho

-¿Seguro? No te equivocaras otra vez.- Dijo el castaño con bastante sudor en su frente.

Recordando el barranco que acababan de eludir y el que una llanta se alla quemado por el fluido incandescente. No obstante, que más podía perder, ya había cambiado el neumático, agotado su reserva de líquidos y arruinado el paseo.

-Sí, mira ese es el volcán Kilawea.

El volcán que esta cercano, emitía una copiosa cantidad de lava. Mientras al hacer contacto con el océano, ésta exhalaba un vapor color amarillo. El rojo vivo del fluido era un hermoso contraste con el negro de cada capa de magma endurecido.

-El humo que sale es toxico y tiene un olor muy feo, como a … - Explicaba el jovenzuelo.

-Azufre.- Completó la rubia.

El joven y el shaman miraron a la itako, que no apartaba la vista de aquel montículo. Su mirada yacía melancólica en el volcán que hacía erupción. Varios turistas se encontraban en compañía de un guía mucho más grande que el que los acompañaba. El joven corrió prudentemente por algunas instrucciones con el guía más experimentado, a fin de no volver a molestar a la rubia, quien en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de estrangularlo.

Yoh se acercó prudentemente a donde se encontraba recargada la itako.

-¿Te recuerda al monte Osore?.- Preguntó Yoh curioso si eso era verdad.

-Siempre quise verlo en actividad, aunque eso fuera casi imposible.- Confesó la rubia.

-Yo creo que sería peligroso después de todo.- Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa sincera, a la cual respondió la itako.

-Y absurdo.

Durante horas, habían recorrido gran parte del parque, con algunas bebidas extra y un guía un poco más ameno, que reemplazó al muchacho descuidado. Yoh se alegró de no tener ningún inconveniente con el auto, ya que a pesar de no controlarlo cabalmente, cada vez eran menos los errores que tenía.

-¿Ustedes vienen de luna de miel o algo así? Bueno, los veo bastante chicos, pero habrá familias ricas que se dan el lujo de hacer esas cosas.- Preguntó curioso el nuevo guía

-Bueno… somos…

-Prometidos.- Aclaró la rubia, ante la tardanza del shaman

-Sí, eso estamos comprometidos y estamos en un viaje de placer.- Informó el castaño

- Así que es sólo placer.- Dijo con un tono bastante pícaro

Yoh rió por la imprudencia que acababa de decir y Anna no se había quedado atrás en cuanto al escarmiento que e dio a este guía. El pobre había tenido que vendar su cara a causa de la gran bofetada que la itako le proporcionó.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del parque, sin duda el más agradecido era el guía, que bajo como alma que lleva el diablo. En tanto, que ambos shamanes, continuaron su camino, hasta un pequeño poblado cerca del lugar.

-Manta dijo que este era un buen lugar para comer.

-Y si Manta dice tienes que hacer todo lo que él te diga.- Dijo molesta la rubia, confundiendo un poco a su prometido.

-Bueno… Manta es un buen amigo y consejero, así que de cierta forma creo que es prudente hacer lo que él diga.-Contestó relajado el shaman; mientras un mesero les tomaba su orden.

-Sí, claro.-Dijo con sarcasmo, bajando espontáneamente su rostro.

-Presiento que todo esto nos esta llevando a un problema… ¿Qué pasa?.- Pronunció el castaño, colocando su mano en la barbilla de ella y levantando su rostro.- ¿Acaso, te molesta que pase mucho tiempo con Manta?

Anna se quedó muda para eso. No iba a confesar, que el principal problema era que se sentía así por la apuesta que había decidido seguir su prometido por culpa de Manta, no, algo tenía que ocurrirse, pero nada. Así que… lo mejor era tomar la única opción que quedaba.

-Sí, casi no estamos solos.

Yoh se encontraba pensativo por eso, jamás pensó que Anna fuera a tener celos de su amigo en un momento así.

-Manta necesita un poco de compañía de vez en cuando, su familia tampoco es muy unida si te has dado cuenta… así que, me entristecería dejar a mi mejor amigo solo en sus vacaciones. ¿Me entiendes?

La rubia entendía a la perfección esas razones, de hecho eran las mismas que los habían traído a ese lugar. Oyamada rogándole que lo acompañaran, con la sencilla razón que no quería estar solo. Ella entendía a la perfección lo que era estar solo, así que no dio negativa a esa propuesta y tampoco lo daría a ésa.

-Sí.-Contestó con ¿melancolía?

No era cierto que ella estuviera celosa de Manta, entonces por qué ese tono de voz tan débil, como si aquellas palabras hubiesen sido un sermón de un padre a una hija celosa de sus hermanas.

-Te prometo estar contigo siempre que pueda, no tratarte como una amiga, sino lo que verdaderamente eres, mi futura esposa.- El castaño hablaba con tanta elocuencia, que pudo haberle contagiado su felicidad, pero algo andaba mal… ella no sentía esa misma emoción.- Manta te quiere mucho, Anna, por eso es que siempre te ha respetado y te considera su amiga.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Porque yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos, además hemos convivido mucho los tres… ¿No te parece que es motivo suficiente?

-Si eso crees, adelante.

-Pero…

-Su orden señor.- Interrumpió abruptamente el mesero, que colocaba cada platillo en la mesa.

-Gracias.- Pronunció el castaño con una cordial sonrisa.

Ambos comieron en silencio, mientras cada uno se situaba en sus propios pensamientos. Lo único a lo que podría aludir esa conducta en la rubia, era a la falta de decisión en sus actos anteriores, pero eso estaba por cambiar él la conquistaría y después… pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar, si ella aun quería, claro.

-Desde que me invitaste a dormir en tu cama, no me has vuelto a decir de la misma forma, Anna.- Incitó el castaño a un nuevo arranque.

-¿De qué forma?.- Preguntó confundida por saber a qué se refería.

-Es posible que no lo recuerdes, amor.-Dijo con gracia el castaño; mientras veía como los matices rojos llegaban a la cara de su prometida, recordando aquel día.

_-¿Segura? No quiero molestarte. _

_-Por supuesto, amor. No sería tan insensible de dejarte dormir incómodo, cuando tenemos una gran cama para los dos._

-Oh, eso.- Dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

Sin embargo, Yoh cogió su mano y depositó en su dorso un beso. La suavidad de sus labios con su piel le estremecía, tanto como jamás lo hubiese pensado.

-Me emociona que me llames de esa manera. Aunque creo… que eso ya lo sabes..- Le dijo el castaño con un tono más provocativo.

Anna entendió que quería empezar… pero, algo en ella estaba ausente. Él le abría las puertas a un nuevo juego, pero ella no deseaba seguirle. Suspiró derrotada y siguió comiendo en silencio.

-¿Acaso… he dicho algo malo?- Preguntó con tristeza el castaño a su falta de respuesta, donde posiblemente ella le susurrara o lo incitará a algo más… ardiente.

Ella lo miró, aunque no deseara admitirlo. Estaba confundida, las acciones de Yoh eran mucho más atentas y mucho más dispuestas a algo más serio, pero ella ya no veía el caso. Si ayer Yoh pedía con desesperación poder tenerla es por que algo había cambiado y tal vez la apuesta hubiese sido al revés.

-No, sólo quiero descansar.- Dijo ella con un tono tan neutral, que al castaño le fue imposible saber si estaba triste o indiferente.

-Está bien…- Pronunció con melancolía en su tono de voz. –Al terminar… ¿quieres ir a la playa?.- Preguntó un poco más animado

-Sí…- Pero ella respondía indiferente.

Caminaron en la playa, mirando el bello atardecer. Uno a uno separados, cada quien en sus pensamientos. La bella imagen de Anna lo hechizaba por completo, pero era su mirada lo que no podía dejar de entender. En sus ojos había mucha melancolía y un extraño brillo, como si quisiera llorar por algo, pero negó con la cabeza, qué podría herirla de esa forma, nada que él supiera, así que el punto estaba descartado.

Anna miraba la profundidad del océano. El sutil color turquesa del agua en contraste con el maravilloso cielo era un paisaje digno de admirar… pero entonces ¿por qué ese sentimiento que oprimía su pecho con un tajante insistencia? No lo sabía, o al menos no lo admitía.

-Sé que no debo tocarte, pero… si no lo hago siento que me voy a volver loco- Pronunció Yoh en su oído tan cálidamente, que fue imposible no notarlo.

La respiración de ella se aceleró, no sólo por su imprevisto abrazo, sino por sus propios sentimientos. Se giró a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Sí, aquel hombre ciego de una locura del deseo, el hombre que había seducido para hacerlo caer en sus redes estaba ahí rogándole por un sutil toque. Ahora lo comprendía, se sentía usada.

Tal vez, Yoh no llegó a completar ningún encuentro con ella, pero el simple saber que ella había ofrecido de esa manera su cuerpo para hacerlo perder, la hizo sentir terriblemente mal.

Sin embargo, no había pasado de un abrazo. Yoh estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. De alguna manera su viaje romántico, había acabado de una forma inexplicablemente melancólica. Anna dormía ahora en el asiento de copiloto, pero su rostro reflejaba en él una gran tristeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Anna?... – Preguntó, mas nadie contestó a su interrogante

Tan pronto como llegaron al hotel, despertó a la rubia con delicadeza, como tratando de no estropear abruptamente su sueño.

-Despierta, amor.- La llamó con suavidad en su oído.- Ya llegamos.

Anna poco a poco despertó de su sueño. Las palabras de su prometido, aunque fuesen un susurró para ella, fueron escuchadas con tanta claridad. A penas despertó por completo, bajó del automóvil, seguida por su prometido que entregaba las llaves al valet parking.

Inmediatamente, la rubia subió al elevador para dirigirse a su habitación, avisando sólo con una simple oración, tan simple que el shaman pensó que sus esfuerzos pudieron no haber representado nada para ella. Sin embargo, una voz llamó poderosamente su atención.

-¡Qué bueno que regresaste, Yoh, me tenías con pendiente!- Le dijo felizmente Manta

El shaman pareció alegrarse de igual manera con su aparición, ya que realmente deseaba platicar con alguien.

-Lo ves, si ningún rasguño. – Contestó en un tono simpático, pues realmente había sido un reto no chocar en el camino, pero su decisión era firme y regresaría a salvo a casa.

-Sí, por suerte.- Respondió de igual modo y agregó.- Es probable que tengamos una cena importante pasado mañana, algo un poco más formal.

Yoh meditó un poco sus palabras… un poco más formal le sonaba como a trajes y vestidos elegantes de noche, de aquellos que usaban generalmente para cenas formales en su familia con importantes personalidades.

-Ya veo, creo que no traje ese tipo de ropa.- Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa sincera, pues si era de lo que se trataba, entonces no estaría acorde a la ocasión.

-Bueno un pantalón y una camisa son suficientes.- Dijo Manta pensativo, pues recordaba claramente como su amigo vestía desabrochada su camisa y un short de baño.

-Me alegro, no quería trajearme con el calor que hace.- Respondió feliz el castaño.- Sabes… necesito hablar con alguien.- Agregó en un tono más sobrio

-¿De Anna?.- Preguntó Oyamada curioso por su mirada tan melancólica.

-Sí…

No recordaba una noche tan emotiva, o al menos en una donde sus sentimientos y emociones salieran a flote tan rápido.

_-Si ella está así debe ser por que ya no quiere seguir jugando, tal vez… sólo deberías tratarla normal. –Le había dicho su amigo._

¿Tratarla normal? Pero… no, él se negaba a volver a la frialdad y a la monotonía de su vida. Sabía que Anna era bastante fluida en sus sentimientos, pero jamás la vio tan expresiva por medio de acciones directas, como en este viaje. No señor, él trataría de conquistarla, de volverla a reanimar.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación. Entró con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, pero ya un ruido llamaba su atención. La televisión sonaba lo bastante alto, como para ser escuchada al entrar. Entonces siguió el camino a la habitación principal y vaya sorpresa encontrar a Anna mirando el televisor, pero eso no era todo, su vestimenta había cambiado radicalmente.

Ya no llevaba puesto la usual bata corta, que con un simple movimiento a media noche rozaba sus piernas desnudas, no, ahora llevaba un conjunto ligero de pantalón y blusa de tirantes. Algo que extraño al castaño, pues eso en definitiva marcaba la pauta del fin de su alegría.

* * *

N/A: He regresado con un nuevo capitulo, y no les puedo decir que muy feliz, extraño actualizar todos los demás fics que tengo, jejeje. Sé que a estas alturas mi palabra no cuenta mucho, pero si algo sé es que me gusta mucho crear historias sobre este par, jajaja. Espero les agrade, chao!


	5. Ardiente deseo

**Sunshine**

En definitiva el atuendo que vestía no era nada provocativo y eso lo sabía de antemano, pero cómo llevarlo si no tenía ánimos de incitarlo y hacerlo sufrir. Respiró hondo y esperó a ver su siguiente movimiento, ya que al entrar de inmediato había esbozado una extraña sonrisa.

-Veo que… ya te has puesto cómoda.- Habló con nerviosismo Yoh, mientras poco a poco se acercaba a la cama.

Sin embargo eso no era lo más sorprendente que pudo haberle dicho, sino que el mismo Yoh subía a la cama con destreza para quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿En verdad eres Yoh?.-Preguntó extrañada la itako.

El castaño la miró un momento pensativo; mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su bella prometida. Su rostro se torno serio por unos momentos llegando a confundir más a la rubia, pero de inmediato éste había cambiado por completo, siendo más relajado.

-Si no fuera el verdadero Yoh… ¿me atrevería a hacer esto?.-Dijo con rapidez el shaman, besando la mejilla de Anna.

-Te estás tomando demasiada confianza, Asakura.- Habló bastante molesta la rubia, motivo por el cual no podía comprender su prometido.

-¿Qué pasa, Annita? ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?.-Preguntó realmente preocupado Yoh

Entonces el rostro de la itako cambió radicalmente, si anteriormente estaba triste ahora sentía una energía renovarse de golpe. Por supuesto que estaba molesta, se sentía mal consigo misma y ni siquiera un beso puro y casto la haría cambiar de parecer.

-No.-Contestó Anna con altivez.- ¿Puedes quitarte?

Aunque más que una orden era una sugerencia, después de todo no debía culparlo de sus sentimientos. Y tal oración fue acatada de golpe, liberándola de la prisión del bello cuerpo de su prometido, que para su desgracia era más tentador de lo que imaginó al principio.

-Quiero dormir si no te molesta.-Dijo con desinterés la rubia y giró completamente su cuerpo para así deshacer la conexión entre ambos.

Yoh que recién podía asimilar su frialdad de nuevo, se acercó y besó su frente en símbolo de que aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero sin duda lo había decepcionado un poco.

-Qué descanses.- Susurró con ternura.- Tomaré un baño. - Aunque la idea sonará descabellada, era obvio que lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Sin embargo, no oyó respuesta alguna a su oración.

-Seguramente ya perdió el interés en mí.- Pensó con melancolía mientras entraba a la ducha.

Anna normalizaba su respiración poco a poco cuando lo oyó cerrar la puerta del baño. Era un increíble esfuerzo el que tuvo que hacer para no volver a caer en el mismo juego y es que no era nada sencillo, por dentro se moría por gritarle su apuesta con Manta y preguntarle qué demonios era lo que estaba apostando, pero por otra parte, deseaba seguir su romance con él.

-Por lo menos hoy quiero descansar.- Susurró con una inusual tristeza en su voz, mientras se arropaba perfectamente.- Al menos hasta saber tus verdaderas intenciones.

Y cerró los ojos, pero aún no caía rendida al sueño total. Había escuchado cuando él salió del baño tan fresco y radiante, aunque no en el humor. Tardó unos minutos más en arroparse junto a ella y cuando lo hizo, no dudó en abrazarla por detrás.

-Anna...- La llamó con ternura en su voz, pero ella no respondió.- Perdóname

Ni siquiera intentó responderle, era obvio que ahora estaba más confundida, él estaba arrepentido, pero no estaba siendo sincero en ningún aspecto, giró a verlo, pero el ya yacía dormido y qué envidia.

-Tonto.- Lo nombró con enojo, aunque era obvio que no lo escucharía.

Dio la vuelta y trató, en verdad que trató de no sentirse idiota ante la situación, pero no podía, Anna Kyouyama era y seguiría siendo la que llevara las riendas del juego. Así transcurrió su noche, pensando, analizando, hasta que por fin el sueño la había vencido. Y aunque era típico de Yoh levantarse tarde, esta vez había sido ella la que se quedara durmiendo en la habitación.

El buen gesto de Yoh fue acompañado de una pequeña nota, que al parecer tenía relativamente poco de haberla escrito. Se vistió y cambio con un bello atuendo, que aunque no atraía como moscas a los turistas, al menos a Yoh le gustaría.

-Qué tontería pensar en Yoh, encima de que me ha hecho sentir miserable, todavía me pongo a pensar en si le gustará.- Se recriminaba mentalmente la itako, mientras bajaba por el elevador.

Se miraba en el reflejo del lustroso aparato y lo que veía no era precisamente una belleza, ciertamente no era fea, pero había algo que le faltaba y no era una cirugía. Bajó del ascensor y miró a las demás mujeres, creyendo que incluso muchas la superaban en belleza.

-Pero no en cerebro.- Se halagó involuntariamente, mientras buscaba a su prometido en algún lugar del Lobby, como lo había dicho en su nota.

Anna suspiró con pesadez y se sentó en el sillón más cercano. Un vestido corto ya no le servía, la coquetería era demasiado benévola para su prometido, entonces el punto era saber cómo afectarle, qué lo afectaría a tal grado de desesperarse. Aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, pronto obtuvo compañía.

-Hola Anna.- Saludó con alegría Mannoko e inmediatamente tomó de la pequeña mesa una revista.

Lo cierto era que a pesar de su corta edad esa niña era un caso maravilloso. Probablemente su madre influía demasiado en ella o tal vez su padre, pero lo que sí dudaba es que fuera causa de su hermano el que ella fuera así.

-Pareces alegre, ¿acaso has hecho alguna travesura?.-Preguntó Anna con cierto interés, y es que aquella sonrisa no era gratuita, algo debía acompañarla.

Mannoko dejó en su lugar la revista y la miró con complicidad, no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie oyera lo que estaba a punto de revelar.

-Anoche tome de la billetera de Manta, agarre su tarjeta de crédito y la he dejado hasta el límite.- Contestó con emoción la niña.- pero eso no es todo. Ves aquella señora que está allá. Pues le he mandado todo tipo de regalos a nombre de Manta.- Y comenzó a reír con soltura.- Es posible que lo quiera someter después de esto.

No pudo evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro. No tenía que preocuparse de torturar a Manta, su hermana se encargaba del trabajo sola. Además de que parecía tenerle mucha confianza por el hecho de contarle su último plan.

-Pero dime, ¿cómo vas con tu novio? Te tiene un poco abandonada, ¿no crees?.- Cuestionó la pequeña Mannoko con buenas intenciones.

-Podría ser.-Respondió Anna con cansancio en su voz, no iba a fingirlo, de verdad necesitaba darle un giro a su brillante plan.

-¿Y por qué no le das celos? Eso siempre funciona con los hombres, mamá dice que a base de celos se mantiene viva el matrimonio, a parte del dinero.- Habló con entusiasmo Oyamada, como si aquello fuera una regla elemental en toda mujer.- Sedúcelo, tiéntalo y después dale tu atención a alguien más.

Anna no esperaba semejante consejo de parte de una niña, definitivamente tenía algo especial y es que aquello no era nada falso. Su mente viajo un momento al recordar la escena en la bañera, las flores y la cara de Yoh al nombrar al hombre que hacía gala de tal detalle.

Celos, por supuesto, ésa era la solución. Su rostro comenzó a adquirir un brillo triunfal y su sonrisa adquiría una picardía inusual en ella.

-Mannoko.-La llamó con poderosa atención la rubia.- ¿Te gustaría jugar en la playa?

La niña no pudo sentirse más complacida al responder; mientras su mente imaginaba el momento decisivo. La mancuerna estaba hecha, ahora a ver los resultados, mismos que parecía estar analizando el castaño una y otra vez.

-Sigo sin entender qué hecho mal.- Se lamentaba Asakura bastante deprimido al bajar del elevado.- ¿Acaso seré muy feo?

Ciertamente no era un modelo estrella, pero no, feo no era. En hipotético había acudido a Manta para que lo orientara en este problema con Anna, sin embargo no tomó en cuenta una cosa esencial.

-Yoh, yo no tengo experiencia con las mujeres.- Dijo desesperado Manta, al oírlo hablar de tantos y tantos detalles.- A penas y conozco a mi hermana y créeme con eso me basta.

Sí, eso había dicho Oyamada, quien por cierto no lo acompañaba en su torturoso e incomodo encuentro con Anna. Seguramente la chica lo mataría por atreverse a insinuarle siquiera que tendría sexo con él, aunque en hipotético no debía o bueno ya podía, pero no lo haría a menos que Anna quisiera y al parecer ella no deseaba lo mismo.

-¡Hola Yoh!.- Lo saludó feliz Mannoko

-Hola Mannoko.- Respondió con una sutil sonrisa a la hermana de Manta.-¿has visto a Anna? Quede de verla aquí.

La niña sonrió con ingenuidad para contestar tal pregunta, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero tenia que ser lo más inocente posible.

-Sí, sé donde está, cuando llegue me la encontré aquí.- Contestó con un tono bastante divertido.- Pero ya se ha ido.

-¿Se ha ido? ¿A dónde? Cuestionó con extrañeza Asakura.

-Al gimnasio, por supuesto.-Respondió Mannoko ante la cara de asombro de Yoh.- Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esa.

-¿Oportunidad? ¿Qué oportunidad?.- Interrogó desesperado por saber la información.

Sin embargo, ése no era el plan.

-¡Oh no! Es muy tarde, lo siento Yoh, me tengo que ir.- Excusó Mannoko; mientras salía corriendo de ahí. La fase uno estaba completa.

Y es qué esas palabras sólo provocaron en el castaño una tremenda confusión y angustia por no saber a qué se refería la hermana menor de su amigo, quien por cierto bajaba bastante tranquilo del elevador.

-¡Manta!.- Lo llamó inmediatamente Yoh, motivo por el cual el enano casi se va de espaladas al escuchar su nombre en forma tan desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa Yoh, por qué me gritas así? !Me espantas!.- Replicó de inmediato Oyamada

-Tu hermana me dijo que Anna fue al gimnasio.- Dijo sin perder más el tiempo en palabras.

Y por la reacción de Manta, era obvio que ninguno de los dos pudiera pensar en algo así siquiera. ¿Anna Kyouyama en un gimnasio? Eso era algo digno de verse, definitivamente, pero su amigo no lo tomaba de la misma manera.

-Mannoko dijo que Anna no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, ¿A qué se refería, Manta?.- Habló inquieto el castaño

Aunque Oyamada si se imaginaba que era esa oportunidad, conocía a Mannoko y sus intenciones definitivamente no eran nada inocentes, pero por otra parte conocía a Anna y estaba seguro que ella no caería con hombres como esos.

-Seguramente hablaba de lo bien equipado que está el gimnasio, Yoh.- Trató de tranquilizarlo con aquella mentira piadosa.

-¿Y dónde está el gimnasio?.- Preguntó con curiosidad el castaño.

Manta se quedó pensativo; mientras caminaban por el largo trayecto de un pasillo a la salida de la alberca. ¿le decía? Si no lo hacía es probable que se enfadaría, pero…

-¿Cuál de los cinco?.- Cuestionó preocupado de su respuesta, la cual fue tal como la imaginaba.

-¡Cinco! ¡Hay cinco gimnasios aquí!.- Siempre pensó que era enorme el hotel, pero a esa dimensión no lo imaginaba. Sin embargo, eso no importaba.- ¡No importa, Manta, si tenemos que ir a cada uno de esos lugares, iremos!

Entonces Yoh comenzó a correr, no obstante a los dos minutos había parado abruptamente y eso era algo que Manta, quien lo perseguía a escasa distancia no notó, chocando inevitablemente con él.

-¡¿Qué pasa Yoh, por qué te detienes así…- Comenzó por gritarle enérgicamente, hasta que esta exclamación quedo en la nada.

Lo que veían a la distancia, una muy relativa por cierto, era a la rubia caminando tranquilamente. Aunque traía a más de tres chicos persiguiéndola y persuadiéndola de que los acompañara, pero sólo uno, era el que había logrado ese objetivo. Sin embargo, podía notarse la cara de fastidio de la sacerdotisa a leguas, hasta que ya no pudo más.

-¡Cállense par de inútiles, lo único que quiero es un juego en la playa, no una parvada de depravados persiguiéndome!.- Exclamó con verdadero fastidio y no era la única.

Yoh se acercaba con rapidez, hasta donde estaba. Quería alcanzarla, pedirle que le explicara que estaba sucediendo, qué le sucedía, pero ella ya avanzaba a un paso impresionante y Manta que trataba de alcanzarlo con muchos esfuerzos notó como Yoh corría toda velocidad.

Y lo consiguió, realmente logró atraparla y no literalmente, para hacerlo había cogido su brazo, motivo por el cual ella se había girado violentamente y abofeteado con gran fuerza. Fue entonces cuando Manta se detuvo en seco, era una imagen verdaderamente fuerte, ver a Anna acompañada de un gallardo hombre y verla abofeteando a su prometido era una cosa insólita.

-¿Yoh?.-Pronunció bastante desorientada la rubia, pensó que sería uno de los acosadores anteriores, por ello la bofetada.

Sin embargo, eso no lo esperaba el castaño, que la miraba de forma dolida, al igual que su mejilla, ya que ésta había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza. Un incomodo silencio se formó entre la pareja y los dos observadores, hasta que la compañía de Anna se digno a interrumpir el duelo de miradas de los prometidos.

-Por lo que veo, usted debe ser Yoh Asakura.-Habló con elegancia el hombre.

-Así es.- Contestó cortantemente Yoh.- Por lo que veo usted sabe de mí, pero yo no de usted.

El hombre era rubio y bastante fornido, eso lo pudo observar desde lejos, al igual que una burlona sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Richard K. Evans y quiero pensar que soy amigo de esta hermosa mujer.- Contestó con un porte bastante imponente.

Anna miró el rostro de Yoh con detención. El hecho que otro hombre la halagara había cambiado tanto al pequeño y dulce Yoh, mas no acaba ahí, inmediatamente su mirada se fijó en ella.  
-¿Es tu amigo?.- Preguntó desconcertado y rogando por todo lo conocido que estuviera equivocado.

-Sí, es mi amigo, sólo mi amigo.- Aclaró con seriedad, aunque no por ello evitó dedicarle una leve sonrisa a su compañero.  
Ese era suficiente motivo para eliminar al sujeto frente a sus ojos, lamentablemente Amidamaru no lo acompañaba y cuanto lamento haberlo dejado en casa de sus abuelos, realmente lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Sin embargo, Anna lo sacó de su ensoñación, pues había cogido su mano.

Manta que veía la situación se sentía verdaderamente sorprendido, no sólo por las acciones anteriores, sino porque era la primera vez que veía una real relación en sus amigos.  
-Iré a jugar a la playa, si quieres acompañarme ya sabes dónde estoy.- Y así como tomó su mano, también la soltó.

Era increíble ese cambio, pero lo fue más cuando ya caminaba junto a Evans, quien muy confiado colocaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros de ella.

-Pero quién diablos se ha creído ese tipo.- Murmuraba entre dientes Asakura, ya llevaban una distancia considerable y aún Anna no hacía nada por quitarle el brazo de encima.

-¿Yoh estás bien?.- Preguntó Manta con espanto al verlo casi temblando de furia.

-¡Manta, iremos a jugar a la playa!.- Exclamó delirante el shaman, mientras una risa irónica lo acompañaba.

Y podrían haber jugado, de no ser porque Yoh había delirado bastante tiempo, el cual había dado oportunidad a otros muchachos de unirse al juego de playa. Así que el castaño simplemente tuvo que quedarse acostado en una de las sillas a la orilla de la playa, viendo como su prometida y aquel… idiota jugaban de lo más tranquilos.

-No te preocupes, Yoh, creo que tengo un plan para podernos deshacer del estorbo.- Comentó Manta con emoción, y es que se había quebrado la cabeza pensando en la solución al problema.

-¡¿En serio?¡ Gracias Manta, eres un buen amigo.- Agradeció sinceramente Yoh, y es que ya no aguantaba las ganas de ir a golpear al sujeto roba novias.

-Por supuesto, mira vamos a….- Expresó Oyamada, pero antes de concluir su idea una pequeña inocente había interrumpido su plan maestro.

-¡Manta!.- Lo llamó Mannoko.- ¡Manta!

Anna se giró para verla y sonreírle con complicidad, seguramente efectuaría alguno de sus consejos. Y eso si que lo disfrutaba la niña, pues no se cansó de llamarlo por su nombre hasta que éste alterado contestó.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres Mannoko?!

-Ven conmigo.- Contestó como orden Oyamada

-Estoy ocupado, ¿qué no ves?.- Respondió enojado Manta.

Entonces Mannoko recurrió a su última esperanza y por lo tanto la más certera.

-Yoh… mi papá me envió por él y… mi hermano lo único que hace es gritarme.- Dijo la niña casi al borde del llanto, esa cara, esa voz eran un arma fatal y eso fue suficiente para convencer al castaño.

-Manta, deberías de ir.-Comentó con justa razón el shaman.- Tal vez... tu padre quiera algo urgente.

Aunque era extraño, Manta desertó totalmente un engaño, despúes de todo era Yoh quien le pedía acudir al llamado de su padre y él siempre tenía muy buena intuición. El pequeño rubio suspiró con cansancio y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, todo sea por el deber de cumplir con su padre.

-Está bien. Vamos, pero si no regresó en menos de una hora Yoh, por favor veme a buscar.- Suplicó casi con lagrimas en sus ojos y no estaba para anda mintiendo.

-Está bien.- Contestó nervioso el castaño cuando vio a su amigo alejarse jalado por su hermana.

Esa niña sí que era brusca, jalarlo de manera violenta era una cosa, pero arrastrarlo por todo o casi toda la sección de la piscina era imperdonable, a punto estaba de gritarle un par de cosas, cuando se detuvo abruptamente.

Una señora regordeta se giró para ver detenidamente a Mannoko. Oyamada a penas y la vio, sinceramente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero al parecer su hermana ya entablaba una relación muy amistosa con ella, pero su paciencia no era eterna y eso lo manifestó de inmediato él.

-¡Te quieres dar prisa, Mannoko! No tengo todo el día y papá debe estar esperando.- Replicó molesto Oyamada, por lo cual ambas mujeres detuvieron su charla.

-Como tú quieras, hermanito.- Dijo con burla la niña y soltó por fin su mano.

-¿Cuánto fue lo que acordamos?

-100 dólares todo el día.-Respondió de inmediato Mannoko; mientras extendía su mano para recibir el billete.

-Gracias.- Dijo realmente feliz, ante la mirada extraña de su hermano.-Es todo suyo.

-¡Todo suyo! ¿De qué estás hablando, Mannoko?!.-Gritó alterado el pequeño Oyamada, pero la señora ya lo había tomado de la mano y arrastrado al lado contrario de su hermana.

-!Adiós Hermanito!.- Lo despidió alegre su hermana.

Y Manta gritaba y trataba de zafarse, pero no lo conseguía, esta señora si que tenía fuerza brutal. Ni luchar servía, ya lo llevaba al elevador del hotel.

-¡Suélteme! ¡¿Qué me va a hacer?!.- Gritaba desesperado Manta.

-Tranquilo niño, sólo serás el niñero de mis hijos.- Dijo la mujer con rudeza, jalándolo hacia una amplia habitación.

Manta no pudo ni ver bien a la mujer nuevamente, cuando ella ya cerraba con llave la habitación.

-¡¿Qué?¡! No!.- Exclamó con fuerza, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya había cerrado la puerta y estaba a merced de tres niños más.

Era un muy buen y merecido escarmiento, a pesar de que mucho de lo que decía Manta era cierto, Mannoko no se había tentado el corazón para ofrecerlo como niñero voluntario. Ahora se sentía más tranquila dejando fuera a una mente maestra como Manta.

Llegó justamente donde su hermano estaba sentado minutos atrás, dejando a Yoh un poco extrañado.

-¿Y Manta?

-Se quedó con mi papá, el pobre tenía mucho trabajo y me dijo que por favor no lo buscaras que viene más tarde.- Contestó cordialmente la niña y cómo no creerle con semejante inocencia en mi voz.

-Ohh, claro.- Respondió Yoh con un leve toque de desilusión.

La niña siguió mirando el panorama y es que el lindo atuendo de Anna, sus movimientos bellamente armonizados y la química que establecía con su pareja eran un imán para los celos increíble. Lo había visto en el caso de sus padres muy a menudo, especialmente de su padre con su madre y era exactamente lo mismo.

Pensó incluso que aquello era peor que una tortura, especialmente por las caras de Yoh, que no pasaban de tranquilidad a seriedad absoluta. Entonces terminó el juego. Por su actividad e intensidad Anna había dicho que tomaría un pequeño baño en la pequeña cabaña de la playa, un lugar donde entraban y salían libremente los bañistas.

-Sí, Anna, cuidaré… tus cosas.- Susurró Yoh un poco desanimado al mirarla partir junto a su nuevo amigo.

Sus puños se cerraron violentamente, cómo quería golpear a ese hombre por siquiera atreverse a mirarla de esa manera. ¿Qué acaso él no existía más para ella?. Pero ya no valía más la pena discutir, lo menos que quería era hacer enojar a su prometida. Y suspiró.

-Sabes…-Llamó su atención Mannoko, quien dudaba, realmente lo dudaba, pero verlo ahí derrotado, sensible, le partía el alma.- Es una lástima que este hotel teniendo tan bonitas playas y albercas no tenga tanta seguridad.

Era extraño para él entablar una conversación con la hermana de su amigo, pero lo era aún más hacerlo con un tema un tanto absurdo.

-Sí, supongo.- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y una respuesta muy desinteresada a la que esperaba la niña.

-Sí, especialmente para nosotras las mujeres.-Completó Mannoko, tratando de llamar su atención.- Pobres de nosotras que podemos sufrir en algún momento el acoso de los hombres.

Entonces Yoh lo notó, ciertamente Anna había caminado a las regaderas acompañada de Evans, pero su rumbo de él fue totalmente distinto al de ella al final. Ella después de todo estaba tomando un baño y lo que decía Mannoko era verdad, no había guardia alguno en la entrada.

-Tengo mucha sed, voy a comprar una bebida. –Excusó inteligentemente Oyamada.- Me llevaré su bolso, probablemente te quedes dormido y lo que menos quiero es que le roben algo.

Yoh esbozó una sonrisa y caminó a un terreno peligroso. Después de todo así eran y serían las relaciones sentimentales. Eso era lo que pensaba Anna, sentía su piel ardiente después del grandioso y hábil juego que sostuvo con esos perdedores, sin embargo eso le había costado y era un fatal dolor de cuerpo.

Se quitó el vestido que llevaba para quedar únicamente en el bañador. El agua de la regadera caía libremente, fría , esa era la sensación que le provocó el agua al hacer contacto con su piel, pero era definitivamente agradable esa sensación. Sus hombros querían sentir esa suavidad y ternura con que parecía acariciar su cuerpo su prometido.

Cerró los ojos y entró al agua por completo. Sentía su piel vibrar por el cambio de ambiente, el frio era realmente agradable y lo fue más cuando oyó su voz.

-Por favor Anna, no me ignores.-Susurró Yoh totalmente extasiado de la imagen que revelaba a sus ojos.

Un inesperado sonrojo inundó las mejillas de la rubia. La camisa desabrochada del castaño revelaba a totalidad su torso perfectamente marcado, su bronceado y esas intensas ganas de ser mojado con cada gota de sudor de ella.

-Por favor Anna, no me ignores.-Le dijo una vez más mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

Su respiración se acortó cuando su mano alcanzó a rozar su hombro. Era un choque de verdad intenso, se sentía cansada, pero totalmente satisfecha de que tenía toda la atención de Yoh. Y su otra mano alcanzó su hombro derecho. El cabello castaño recibía un leve rocío del agua que chocaba con intensidad en el cuerpo de Anna.

-Por favor Yoh, deja de tentarme.- Habló en voz alta, lo cual le provocó una vergüenza total, ya que eso era únicamente un pensamiento que por ningún motivo debía ser revelado.

Entonces Yoh entró de lleno al lugar dónde ella se encontraba y la miraba de una manera intensa, pero ella quería evitarlo y se alejó hasta topar con pared, que aunque no era gran distancia algo ya la separaba de él.

-Vete, Yoh o gritaré, juró que lo haré.- Lo amenazó con fuerza, pero eso no fue suficiente.

-Entonces te besaré, así no tendrás que gritar.-Le dijo tan serio como pudo.- Te tocaré y yo… muero por besarte.-Confesó con una increíble excitación en su voz.- Déjame besarte

La distancia que ella misma había impuesto iba desapareciendo conforme Yoh hablaba y confesaba su emoción, hasta que ambos brazos la encerraron entre su cuerpo y la pared. Entonces su frente chocó con la suya y fueron sus labios los que rozaron entre sí.

-Voy a gritar.-Lo amenazó nuevamente, frente a frente y con sus labios casi juntos, aún seguía con su fortaleza.

-Grítame a mí… que me amas, porque yo sí te amo.- Sentenció Yoh besando sus labios con extrema rapidez en una caricia arrebatadoramente excitante.

Anna pedía a gritos que lo sacaran de ahí. Su cuerpo se calentaba a pesar del agua fría que aún los bañaba, pero es que este hombre era una amenaza para cualquier mujer casta, inclusive ella. Su cuerpo se apegó al de ella con total confianza, como si ambos estuviesen destinados a unirse. Sus brazos pasaron a ser una cuerda alrededor de su cintura, la cual celosamente protegía.

-Por favor, Anna, me muero por ti, ¿acaso no se nota?.-Rogó desesperado Asakura, cuando sus manos acariciaban una y otra vez sus mejillas.

-Deja de rogarme, si me vas a besar hazlo ya.- Dijo sin rodeos y con la respiración entrecortada.

Yoh tuvo que esperar para hacerlo, inmediatamente la tomó entre sus brazos y la besaba con una pasión incontenible en el primer movimiento. Sus labios acariciaban los de ella con deleite, casi con un ahínco inconcebible. Y sus manos recorrían una y otra vez su espalda, hasta que el agua comenzó a caerles con más intensidad por el movimiento tan brusco de sus cuerpos. Anna jadeó al sentir besar su garganta, un cosquilleo enorme la recorrió por entero, pero eso no fue todo, el hombre besaba continuamente sus labios y su cuello, un punto que hasta ahora había desquiciado sus sentidos por completo.

- Tienes una piel muy hermosa.-Susurró Yoh a su oído, cuando intentaba quitar uno de los tirantes del bañador.

Besó con delicadeza la húmeda y rojiza piel, pero no pudo resistirse mucho tiempo y comenzó a succionar una y otra vez. Los demás no lo sabían, pero ella le pertenecía a él y él a ella. Y esa era la parte que más le encantaba a Yoh, quien buscó nuevamente su boca para fundirse en un beso mucho más apasionado. Las manos de Anna también seguían el movimiento de sus labios y es que lo tocaba por todos lados, pero lo que más adoraba era eso pectorales. Un pequeño impulso la obligó a tocar una zona bastante sensible para él y eso detuvo abruptamente su beso para poder él soltar un leve gemido. Sin embargo Anna seguía un pequeño camino de besos por toda su garganta. No podía negarlo, adoraba a ese hombre, tanto así que se deshizo de la estorbosa camisa.

Él era tan atractivo cuando miles de gotas caían por su torso desnudo, sin camisa, sólo al natural. Mordió suavemente su labio al notar cómo se quitaba lentamente la ropa.

Continuará...

* * *

N/A:Saludos! Ha sido todo un logro que haya terminado de escribir este capitulo. ¿Razones? Lo tenía medio escrito hace tiempo, pero no me gustó al final, tuve que rehacer varias partes y como ven este fue el resultado y agrego a esto, un agradecimiento para todos aquellos que han esperado y que pacientemente aguardaron a que actualizara, muchas gracias. Una disculpa a aquellos a quienes no pude responder review la proxima sin falta contestacion a todos, mmm ultimamente ya tengo contadas hasta las horas de sueño, en fin vamos a lo que sigue y es una disculpa personalizada, Seyram, sorry por no actualizar el día que dije, independientemente de las excusas y todo. Con todo y todo mi conciencia me friega a continuar, así que ahí va.

Proximo fic para actualizar: Soñarás con él.

Hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan emocionada al escribir, !gracias por todos esos ánimos!

Bueno hasta aqui mi nota de autor, como dije me tarde y edite y reedite, pero creo que me ha gustado el resultado.¿Valió la pena? Suerte y nos vemos. Chao!


End file.
